Keep Me Safe
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: BTVSHP.. being revamped...A new Slayer runs as far as she can from her horrific experience.. She ends up in London before landing smackdab in the middle of trouble, and this is just the beginning for her....
1. Curveballs

Title: Keep me Safe 1?

Author: Harmoni

Category:HP-BTVS

Rating:T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Chapter Summary: Life has a funny way of throwing curveballs at you and making you run for your life… Buffy dreams of another Potential's death… and a mysterious girl ends up smackdab in Harry's arm

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me… Harry Potter to Rowling, Buffy to Whedon

Spoilers: Doubt it, this takes place after Season 7 and book 5

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: Yes so this is being revamped.. why? Cuz parts of it make me cringe… and I'm waiting out my current writers block…so bare with me, and give it a chance please and thank you, and review…and this is also my first one ever so things may not be superb…

--- --- ---

"Mom?" she softly called, opening the door wider. "Where are you?"

She had just arrived home from a friend's house and had found the door slightly open. That bothered her, but not as much as the eerie silence that seemed to be enveloping the house.

"Dad?" She called a bit louder this time. "Jenny? James?"

Still nothing. Her gut told her to run, to get the hell out of this place. Something wasn't right, but if her family was in trouble, she wasn't leaving. She wasn't a runner. Never had been, and she'd be damned if she started now.

Her head snapped to the hallway as she saw something go swishing by out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello? Kat? Are you here? What's going on?"

Her parents weren't answering, and neither were her sisters and brother. That feeling that something was wrong intensified even more until she was cramping in the mid section having problems breathing.

She pushed open the door to the bedroom she shared with her twin, Kat, and was stopped cold as she saw her sister's bed, drenched in red blood.

"No" she whispered to herself, going numb with shock.

If there was a time to book it out of there, this was it, but still she made no move for the front door, instead going further down the hall to her parents room. As she took those final few steps, she hoped and prayed that all was fine. God how she prayed at that moment, and she had never prayed before in her life.

As she reached the door and went to open it, she did so with a heavy heart.

"Run baby" Her mother whispered right before her throat was slit.

Her eyes widened in horror as she took in the scene before her. Her whole family was strewn across the bed, bloody, and staring at her with lifeless eyes. A cry escaped her lips as the three guys turned and advanced towards her. She took a step back as she looked into their eyes, only they had no eyes. Where their eyes should have been, there were only weird looking symbols, yet they knew exactly where she was. They were also carrying knives, knives that were full of her family's blood. Now she did what she should've done a long time ago. She turned and ran, stopping only to grab her mom's purse which was hanging on the doorknob. She didn't know why she took it but had a feeling she would be needing it. So she turned slammed the door on them and ran. She ran as fast as she could through her neighborhood, chased by these weird looking guys. She figured she could run until she found someone, but everything was quiet, almost as if everyone knew something odd was going on and they didn't want to be a part of it.

It was so painful now. She hated running, she wasn't a runner. Now, though, she wished she had joined the cross country running team with Kat.

Oh god, Kat her beautiful twin gone with the rest of her family.

There was a sharp pain in her chest and the creepy guys were gaining on her. She looked back to see how close they were and tripped, landing flat on her face. Quickly she turned over, only to find the guys above her holding their knives up. She opened her mouth to scream.

--- --- ---

Sunnydale, California

Buffy Summers sat straight up in bed, gasping from the dream she just had. It was another potential on the run from the Bringers. Another potential lost before they could get to her.

Quietly she slipped out from underneath Spike's embrace and walked towards the window. It was odd, whenever she dreamed of these potentials, she only saw the chase and the kill. This time, she watched as though she was the girl. Watched as she first discovered her family, then was with her when she was being chased. It stopped before the girl was killed, but Buffy didn't doubt she was dead and that weighed heavily on her mind. So many girls had died and she hadn't been able to do a thing. The war was almost over, Buffy knew that for sure. She had taken the scythe from Caleb and she felt confident. She knew they could do this.

She felt a presence beside her and turned to see herself staring back at her. It was the First, here to taunt her.

London, England

In a small grungy motel, a fifteen year old girl woke up from the exact same dream. It was late morning, but she had only slept a couple of hours. Probably the most in the past two weeks. Every time she fell asleep the same dream haunted her. It was slowly killing her. How many times did she have to see that same scene over and over?

'Forever' A voice whispered inside her. She was afraid that was the truth.

Alexa Conners would never forget that night. She didn't know how she escaped, but she did. She remembered staring in horror as the knives loomed over her. Then, without really thinking, she reached out, grabbed two of the hoodie guy's ankles and pulled hard. They landed with a loud thuds as she kicked out at the third guy, catching him in his stomach. He doubled over and she shot up taking off at a run again. She reached downtown, hailed a cab, and went to the airport.

This is why she took her mom's purse. She needed to get out of this place, and now she had money. She asked for the first plane leaving to anywhere and had ended up with London, England. She didn't care as long as she got out of there.

The story of her family had reached the news, they were desperately trying to find her, they assumed her to be dead, kidnapped, or a major player in the death of her family, the newspaper had told her. God, how that had pissed her off. It hurt too. She missed them so much. They were so close and now they were gone. Alexa wanted to cry, but she didn't. She hadn't cried at all since she left. She refused to.

She barely had left her motel at all afraid of being recognized. She wanted to be careful. As an extra precaution, she dyed her blonde hair, black. She hated doing that. Her hair was her best feature, it was a very unusual light blonde, everyone would swear up and down she bleached it but she didn't. It was also very long, it hung to her waist and she hadn't been able to cut it. She figured that if she was going to go out she could tuck it in.

Now she realized she would have to go out, she was running out of food, and she needed clothes, she also had to figure out what she was going to do now that she had no one.

Alexa sighed, picked up a hat and tucked her hair into it. She felt like a zombie, she really needed to find a way to get more sleep, there were bags under her eyes.

She picked up a pair of sunglasses and stepped outside into the sun.

--- --- --

Harry Potter was sick and tired of being followed, He knew it was necessary but it bothered him no less. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He missed his god father Sirius, but there was nothing he could do. Being at the Dursley's just made it that much worse. Right now, his uncle was having some very important clients over for dinner, so before he could be locked away in his bedroom, Harry took off and took some Muggle transportation to downtown London. He knew it wasn't entirely safe for him to be out like this but he figured that he was being followed and he was in a Muggle city, there wasn't much Voldemort would do.

He walked down the streets just looking through windows. As he was passing a small grocery store, a girl burst out, looking very scared.

"Get back here, girl." The shopkeeper yelled from behind the counter.

The girl was facing the door but then she spun around and crashed right into Harry.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't see- the jars- It wasn't- he flew- I dunno- please I need- oh god." She stammered looking back at the store.

Harry didn't know what was going on but this girl looked terrified. He grabbed her arm and took off at a run, not stopping until they were a couple of blocks away.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, turning to get a good look at this girl. She looked to be about his age. And was an inch or two shorter then him. She wore a hat with her hair tucked in but could see from a few loose strands that it was black. She also had big blue eyes that held so much pain. They looked so haunted and he had only seen those eyes on one other person, Sirius.

"I'm fine" She gasped. "Thank you"

"What happened?" Harry asked

"I- I was shopping. Then this guy grabbed my arm and told me to come with him. I said no and when he started pulling me, he just went flying backward into a shelf of jars. Then that cashier guy started yelling at me, he thought I pushed him, but I didn't it, and he threatened to call the police so I left. But I swear. I didn't hurt him he just went flying back on his own." She cried looking up into his eyes.

"It's okay. I believe you. But he just flew back, like magic?"

She nodded.

"Did you know this guy? Was he just trying to hurt you?"

"I didn't know him and I think he was trying to hurt me." She whispered. "He didn't look too nice."

"So you felt threatened?"

"Yes, why?"

Harry didn't answer, he just stood there thinking. This had happened to him as well, before he found out he was a wizard. Strange things always happened whenever he felt scared, or threatened. But, he knew there was one question he could ask, without giving away who he was.

"Are you a Muggle?"

"A whatle?" She asked wrinkling her nose at him.

'Nope, guess not,' he said to himself. Out loud he said "Umm a foreigner, you know it's slang for that." It was lame but he had to say something.

"Then yeah, I'm from Canada. I decided to come over for a visit."

"Where's your family?" He asked

She immediately went rigid and tears filled her eyes, but she closed them and willed them away. "Not here" She said through clenched teeth. "I should go"

"Wait." He called as she turned away. "What's your name?"

"Ale-Lynne. My name is Lynne." She decided it would be better to use her middle name. Her First name was not too popular and it didn't help that she was all over the news. Then again, she did look different then the picture they were showing.

"Look. Thanks, a lot, for helping me and stuff, but I should-" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

This mysterious girl named Lynne collapsed right into Harry's arms.


	2. Anything But

Title: Keep me Safe 2/34- Anything but…

Author: Harmoni

Category: HP-BTVS

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Chapter Summary: Harry's left with a strange girl who he thinks is a witch. On instruction they're off to the leaky cauldron where he tells her everything and she… well she's holding back. When Dumbledore appears he seems to know more then he lets on, as always…

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me… Harry Potter to Rowling, Buffy to Whedon

Spoilers: Doubt it, this takes place after Season 7 and book 5

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: Yes so this is being revamped.. why? Cuz parts of it make me cringe… and I'm waiting out my current writers block…so bare with me, and give it a chance please and thank you, and review…and this is also my first one ever so things may not be superb… but I'm still proud of it… most of it…

--- --- ---

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_Anything but Ordinary -Avril Lavigne_

_--- --- ---_

"I knew someone was following me." Harry smiled as his old professor and father's best friend, Remus Lupin, came up behind him. "I didn't think it would be you though."

"It's better if I stay hidden, you know it's for the best. You made it hard to keep up with for a bit there Harry, what happened here?"

"I'm not sure. We were talking and then she fainted." Harry replied before pausing, contemplating his next question. "Professor, is it possible to be a witch but go undetected, so not go to school for it."

"It is quite possible I suppose, why do you ask Harry?"

"Because she may be one." He said and went on to tell Lupin what Lynne had just told him.

"Interesting." Was all he said. "The best thing to do would be to take her to The Leaky Cauldron. We'll send an owl to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do."

Harry gently gathered Lynne in his arms and they walked towards The Leaky Cauldron.

--- --- ---

"NO." She screamed, sitting straight up in bed.

"It's alright." Harry soothed coming to sit beside the bed.

Lynne had slept through the rest of the day into the entire night and well into the next morning. It was now eleven.

"Where am I?" She gasped, looking around.

"In a ... hotel room. We weren't sure where to take you."

"We?" Lynne asked him, alarmed, staring around the room. The less people she came in contact with the better.

"An old professor of mine. He's out running some errands right now."

Actually, Lupin was talking to Dumbledore about this situation, but she didn't need to know that just yet.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Tired"

"But you've been sleeping since yesterday."

"Oh god really? And I didn't wake up until now?" she asked amazed that a nightmare hadn't woken her up until now.

Harry nodded, he had been beside her the whole time. He didn't know why but he was somewhat fascinated by this girl.

"Do you know why you fainted?" He asked.

Lynne gave him a frown before answering. "Maybe 'cause I have had about 10 hours of sleep in the past 2 weeks."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business." She snapped, glaring at him.

"Sorry" he mumbled, turning red.

"No, I shouldn't have snapped" She replied, her eyes softening. "I'm sorry, I feel a little disoriented. You know what? You never told me your name."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He told her, giving her a smile. "Wait a second. You have two different coloured eyes."

"N-no I don't." She stammered getting up and going to the bathroom. She quickly closed the door on him before he could say anything else

"damn" she softly whispered. Rule number one was never fall asleep with your contacts on. 'Well I couldn't have helped it' She thought to herself. 'I did, after all, faint'

She pulled her contact case out of her pocket and pulled out her contacts. One had gotten stuck to her eyelid, that's why Harry had seen her brown eyes. She had to be more careful. She looked completely different from the picture they were showing on TV her hair and eyes were different, she didn't want to take any chances.

She put her contacts back on and went outside "Must've been the light" she told him with a smile.

Her smile faltered when she saw the owl on Harry's arm. "Is that your owl?"

"No mine is at home, this is a friends." he replied

"you know, In Canada, we have normal pets, like cats and dogs or even goldfish."

"We're a little different out here." He told her with a smile, as he opened the letter to read it.

Harry,

I have spoken to Dumbledore about this Lynne. He says it's best if you bring her here when she awakens. Travel by Floo. See you soon

Remus

"Uhh.. Lynne" Harry began "I'm going to take you to meet someone who can help you"

"Help me? With what?" She asked taking on a defensive posture. "Nothing's wrong."

"You're right. nothing's wrong, but some things need to be explained and I am not the one to do it."

"Things? What kind of things? Okay Harry, here's the thing, you've been really helpful and cool and stuff and I really appreciate you helping me but I barely know you and well I'm better off on my own. So it's better if I go."

"Wait" Harry called, trying to stop her. He just couldn't let her go. "Please, I'll tell you but I just don't think you'll believe it but you got to trust me."

"Trust?" She snorted. "I trust no one. For all I know, you could be part of those guys that tried to kill me." She slapped a hand over her mouth, knowing she said too much.

"Kill you? Someone's after you?" He was intrigued. Suddenly, he didn't feel so alone.

"No. That's uh, not what I meant, I got to go."

Harry grabbed her arm. "No. I'm going to tell you a story and I am asking you to please just listen with an open mind. If you want to go after, I won't stop you."

Alexa sighed but nodded and sat back on the bed. Harry sat down beside her and told her his story. He told her about being orphaned as a baby. living with his horrible aunt and uncle. Dealing with his awful cousin. Always having strange things happen to him, then finding out he was a wizard. Going to Hogwarts. Everything that had to do with Voldemort. Watching his Godfather die, and about the prophecy, something he hadn't even told his friends about.

Alexa sat listening to this teenage boy tell her his life story and her heart went out to him. Tears were in her eyes when he was done. Alexa suddenly didn't feel so alone either and at that moment she wanted to let loose with everything. She longed to tell him all that had happened to her. How she found her family dead, how she was chased by those guys, but barely escaped and ran to London. She wanted to tell him how it was her face that was all over the news and how as the days creeped by and there was no sign, they figured it was her that did all this and how she was seen as highly dangerous and wanted for murder. She even wanted to tell him her real name and she got as far as opening her mouth but stopped. After all, as sweet as Harry was, he might not understand, he might just see her as a murderer and she didn't wasn't to risk the only ally she had. So instead, she told him how she was also orphaned but she didn't say how. Then she told him why she left Canada, at least part of t, saying these weird guys were after her and even described the symbols these guys had. But she didn't tell him at this moment that she was wanted or anything. Some things were better left unsaid. What she did tell though became too much and tears came to her eyes, but she pushed them back. She hadn't cried once since this whole ordeal started and she wasn't about to start now.

As for Harry, he could tell she was trying to keep it in, so he did the only thing he could think of, he held her, and soon they had both fallen asleep.

--- --- ---

**-CRACK-**

Harry's eyes shot open, when he heard it. He knew exactly what it was and he looked over to see Dumbledore in the room.

"Ah, Harry, She's still asleep I see."

"Yes sir." He replied "She woke up for awhile and I had to explain everything to her so she wouldn't leave and she told me a bit about herself."

"I believe it's best if we wait for her to wake then."

"I'm awake." Alexa mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She rolled over and stared at Dumbledore. "Hi" she said looking at him with suspicion.

"Lynne, this is Professor Dumbledore." Harry introduced the two.

"Welcome Ms. Conners." Dumbledore said with a gentle smile

"To what?" Suspicion was still etched in her features.

Dumbledore handed her a letter. "Now, if you'll excuse us Ms. Conners, there is something I would like to discuss with Harry."

She nodded and watched as they walked out of the room. Then she tore open the letter.

Dear Ms. Conners,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft

Because of special circumstances, your year has yet to be determined. Tutoring will

begin in one week with two of our students.

We will see you then.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore.

Headmaster

Alexa gasped. She was in awe when Harry had told her about being a wizard. Now she was offered the chance to learn to be a witch. She realized that by taking this chance she also had a chance to start new. No one had to know what had happened before. She could keep using the name Lynne and she would have a new life. She knew she would do this.

"Professor, is Lynne coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked when they were seated downstairs and had ordered two butterbeers.  
"Yes Harry, Ms. Conners does have a place at Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied

"But why wasn't she in a school in Canada?"

"I don't know Harry, perhaps she showed no magic before this. Perhaps there was a reason she had gone undetected. But how has Ms. Conners come to be here? Where is her family?"

"Dead." Harry bitterly replied.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything waiting for Harry to continue.

"I'm not to sure what happened, she wouldn't talk about it. All she told me was that she was alone and had left Canada because she was being chased by these guys in black robes. I thought at first they were death eaters, but then she told me they had no eyes, just symbols in their place."

"Harbingers." Dumbledore whispered, suddenly understanding why Lynne has never been detected as a witch. As a rule, Slayer Potentials were never sent to school as witches. Yes, there was a chance they could be both but whenever a school came across them, they were always crossed over. Potentials never even knew that they were witches, as they trained, their Slayer side would become more dominant and their power from that would hold back their magic side. There had never been a time when a known potential had trained as a witch. He didn't doubt that it could be done though.

"Sorry Professor?"

"Nothing Harry, do continue."

But Harry had heard it and he put it into the back of his mind for later. Then he went on to tell Dumbledore, the little details Lynne had told him. She had asked for him not to tell anyone but Dumbledore was a whole different story.

"Interesting, Interesting indeed," Dumbledore said placing his hands beneath his chin.

He knew what this girl was, besides being a witch. He liked to keep track of the current slayer or in this case, slayers, and knew about the trouble that had been happening in Sunnydale. It seemed that this girl was a potential and just as she didn't know she was a witch, it appeared she had no idea she was a potential.

"Well Harry, I have some good news. Your stay at the Dursley's is now over. We'd like to invite you and Ms. Conners back to the Black mansion."

Harry winced as Dumbledore said this.

"Unless you feel you're not ready."

"No, it's alright I'll go. Lynne may need a friend"

"Good" Dumbledore said clapping his hands together, "It's all settled. I have to get back so I would like you to accompany her into Diagon Alley to get all the supplies she needs. I expect you will be safe there, you will have guards following you. You may come after you are done shopping."

"What about all my stuff, it's still at the Dursley's. Also I don't believe she has much money."

"Ah yes thank you Harry. Take her to Gringotts." he told him reaching into his robe and pulling out a key. Handing it to Harry he said "This is for vault 929. An account has already been set up for her with enough to get her started. As for all your things, I shall send someone over there to fetch it and her things to from her motel."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said, happy he didn't have to go back to Privet Drive.

"Good-bye and please be careful." Dumbledore turned and with a loud crack disapparated.

Harry raced back to his room to see Lynne.

"Harry, I get to go to Hogwarts." She greeted him when he opened the door. "They invited me, and it's so exciting and I get tutoring next week, and I get to do all this cool magic stuff. I can't wait to cast spells, that would be the coolest and I want to see Hogwarts you said it was so neat, so I want to see it for myself and I am so excited. did I already say that? oh god I'm rambling aren't I? I never ramble. That was my sis-" she stopped all of a sudden and looked down.

"It's great." Harry told her brushing his hair back.

She looked up. "What's that?" She asked staring at his scar. "Oh That's the cursey thingy right?"

Harry grimaced and nodded his head. "Enough about this though, we're going to Diagon Alley."

"Diagonally?" She asked "Is that some weird Wizard slang?"

"No." He laughed. "it's Diagon, It's a place. If you're going to Hogwarts then you need supplies. Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. When they were walking side by side he didn't let go and she wasn't about to protest.

--- --- ---


	3. Somebody Who Cares

Title: Keep me Safe 3/34- Somebody Who cares

Author: Harmoni

Category: HP-BTVS

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Chapter Summary: The Order of the Phoenix learns about the Slayer activation spell and what that means for the newest Hogwarts student. Alexa meets another Hogwarts student and gets her first taste of the Wizarding world. She just doesn't get why they like brooms so much.

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me… Harry Potter to Rowling, Buffy to Whedon

Spoilers: Doubt it, this takes place after Season 7 and book 5

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: Yes so this is being revamped.. why? Cuz parts of it make me cringe… and I'm waiting out my current writers block…so bare with me, and give it a chance please and thank you, and review…and this is also my first one ever so things may not be superb… but I'm still proud of it… most of it…

--- --- ---

_If you want to_

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted

was somebody who cares

All You Wanted Michelle Branch

--- --- ---

"Albus, how did it go?" Lupin asked as Dumbledore stepped into the room.

"Very well, the girl appears to be fine, however she is here under harsh circumstances. Apparently she no longer has family."

"Were they killed by Him?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"She never said they were killed, but from what I have guessed, they were murdered. She left Canada because she was being chased by Servants, also known as Harbingers. They are servants to another evil, actually The First evil. Apparently, this Lynne Conners is a potential slayer."

"but why is she not in Sunnydale?" wondered Lupin. "Since the Watchers council was destroyed, I thought that's where all the potentials were heading."

They were interrupted by an owl coming through the window with a letter for Dumbledore. He took it and read it.

"This is from the Ministry. It appears The First has been defeated. That is good news. If Voldemort and The First ever got together.."

Everyone in the room shuddered.

"Oh my." Dumbledore continued. "According to a letter they received from Rupert, their Watcher's Council's contact, potentials are no more."

"They were killed in the battle?" Molly Weasley asked.

"No. With the help of a certain scythe and the great power of a wicca, the slayer powers were passed on to all potentials."

Lupin cleared his throat. "So that would mean that Lynne.."

"Indeed not only does she have to cope with being a witch, but a slayer as well."

"How do we tell her?"

"I'm not too sure we should right now. I should write to Rupert. I daresay, he will be surprised."

"Imagine." Whisper McGonagall. "A slayer at Hogwarts. Has this ever happened before Albus?"

"No. The Watcher's council never allowed a slayer or even a potential to attend Hogwarts, or any magic school, fearing it would ruin their training. But they did always have great power."

Beyond the door sat three teenagers listening in.

"Slayers are real?" Asked Ron Weasley, turning to his best friend Hermione Granger, and sister, Ginny.

"And one's coming to Hogwarts?" Hermione said her eye's shining. "This is so exciting."

"She'll beat us up, she'll be stronger then all of us combined."

"She's a slayer Ron. Slayer's only hunt vampires." Hermione told him.

"And demons." Ginny threw in.

"I bet she'll be in Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"Hermione, dear." Mrs. Weasley called, opening the door.

All three stepped back and tried to look as though they weren't listening in.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you."

"Mom, can we-" Ron started

"No."

"But Hermione-" Ginny tried

"No"

"But it's not fair." They both groaned.

Mrs. Weasley ignored them both as she ushered Hermione inside. She threw a look back at Ron and Ginny that promised them that she would tell them.

"Ms. Granger." Dumbledore greeted as she came in the door. "May I ask you for a favour?"

"Of course Professor." She replied, looking at everyone with a nervous smile.

"No need to worry. As you are well aware having listening outside." Hermione blushed and looked down but Dumbledore didn't appear angry, he seemed more aused. "We have a new student who is in need of tutoring. We would very much like having you help with this at Hogwarts next week. It will be to the beginning of the term."

"Of course I will." Hermione replied, her face filled with excitement.

"But we must ask that you keep the slayer issue quiet for now." Dumbledore gazed at her over his glasses. "Ms. Conners has had a hard time and we don't want to force too much on her at once. So we asked for not only your discretion but Mr. and Ms. Weasley as well."

Outside the door there was a thump and Hermione could hear Ron swearing. Mrs. Weasley closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Yes Professor." Hermione replied.

"Then it's settled. You shall return to Hogwarts next week. There will also be another student there helping you."

"Yes sir" She replied, assuming it was Harry. After all, he was the one to find her.

--- --- ---

"Oh my god." Alexa gasped as they stepped out of Gringotts. "Remind me to never do that again."

Harry grinned as he thought of their ride down to the vault. "You get used to it after awhile."

"No way. Uh uh. Never doing it again."

"We'll see" was all Harry said. "Let's get your supplies."

He led her to Ollivander's and they stepped inside.

"Welcome, welcome. Hogwarts student?" A voice asked coming out of the back.

"Yup, that's me." Alexa replied.

"And from America."

"Canada actually."

"Right, right, well hold out your wand arm."

"My what?" She looked at Harry. "Did he just say wand? You never said anything about wands."

"What did you think witches and wizards use?" Harry asked, laughing again. He hadn't laughed so much since, well since before Sirius died.

"Hey I've dabbled in Wicca and they don't use wands."

"Lynne trust me, this is totally different."

And she did. This boy, she barely knew but he had shared his whole life story. She trusted this boy who was slowly worming his way into her heart. So she held out her right arm and said

"Wand away."

Ollivander went and took out his measuring tape, measuring every part of her body.

"Interesting." He muttered going into the back and leaving the measuring tape to continue on it's own.

Alexa shot a bewildered look to Harry, Too frightened to move a muscle for fear of being attacked by a piece measuring tape.

"That's enough." He called and the tape dropped. He reappeared a few moments later carrying several long whit boxes.

"Here." He said pulling out a wand and handing it to her. "10 inches, mahogany with unicorn hair."

She stared at him blankly as she held the wand in front of her.

"Lynne." Harry whispered. "Wave it."

"Oh." She said, waving the wand. Nothing happened. She turned to look at Harry and Ollivander grabbed the wand.

"This isn't right. Try this. 12 inches, yew with dragon heartstring core."

She waved it and again nothing happened. He pulled it out of her hand and thrust another wand in it. This continued for over an hour and they went through so many different wands, it was making Alexa dizzy.

"This is very interesting indeed." Ollivander mumbled to himself. "I see you have great power, yet none seem to work. But the power radiating from you. I wonder if.." He turned and walked to the back of the store, returning moments later.

"ah yes. This one, let's try this one." He handed her the wand and Alexa waved it, awestruck by the pink glittery sparks shooting out.

"And we've got it." Ollivander cried. "This Ms. Conners, is a very special wand. It is 9 inches, springy willow with a very unique core."

"What's that?" Alexa asked intrigued.

"This wand's core came to me about a year ago and I haven't found an owner yet. You see Ms. Conners, the wand chooses the owner, so it is very interesting that It picked you. The core has the hair and blood of a very special girl. She is the slayer. What makes it even more unique is this slayer has died twice and been brought back to life both times."

Alexa and Harry both stared.

"Wow," Harry breathed. "A slayer."

Alexa turned and stared at him. "A whater?"

--- --- ---

After leaving the shop, Harry took her to get the rest of her supplies while trying to explain what a slayer was.

"Some people believe it to be a myth but they say that to each generation there is one girl who will stop the vampires and demons. When one dies, another is called, and it's one big cycle."

"Why did I get that wand then?" Alexa wondered as they stopped in front of Madame Malkins.

Harry shrugged, then changed the subject. "So when's your birthday?"

"September 2nd. You?"

"Last week."

"Oh, well happy belated, I owe you a present."

"No you don't." Harry said looking down. "But here's where you get your robes. Just tell her you're a Hogwarts student, and she'll help you out."

"Aren't you coming with me?" She asked, growing slightly panicked.

"I forgot something I needed. But don't worry I'll meet you back here in a half hour."

She nodded and he left. Alexa timidly entered the shop.

Fifteen minutes later she left the shop with her new Hogwarts robes. Realising she had another fifteen minutes before she met up with Harry, she went to the shop next door. She stopped when she realised she had entered a broom shop. What was weirder was they all had names like Nimbus, Comet, and Firebolt.

"Wow" she muttered to herself. "guess they like to be clean in the wizarding world."

"Looking for a broom?" A voice whispered in her ear.

She turned around and found herself staring into a pair of silver blue eyes.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

He was a good 6 inches taller then her and she was 5'7". He had bleach blonde hair that was a few shades darker then her natural hair color but it was still very light. A pang shot through her as she thought about her white blonde hair. But then she shook that thought aside as she thought about what a hottie he was.

"N-no" She replied, finding her voice. "I just moved here from Canada."

"A Canadian witch? You're coming to Hogwarts then? How old are you?"

"Yes I am. I'm 15. I'll be 16 September 2nd. "

"Oh, so you'll be in my year. Do you own a broom?"

"Uh, no." she hesitantly replied. "my mom did but I never really had my own."

'Excellent' He thought to himself. 'A pureblood.' Out loud he asked. "Are you a flyer?"

Alexa stared at him, wondering why he was asking such odd questions. "Not really," she replied. "I can't stand heights and I get air sick. I've only flown once and I'm not too keen on trying it again." She of course was thinking of her trip over here.

"Maybe I could change your mind." He told her with a suggestive smile.

Alexa gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"Uhh, Lynne Conners."

"Well I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." He told her going into a mock bow.

She giggled. "My, my. So polite. Is that what you learnt at Hogwarts?"

"Right." He bitterly laughed. "So if you're not looking for a broom, what brings you in here?"

"Just wandering. I had time to waste while waiting for a friend. Which reminds me, I should probably go meet him. It was nice meeting you though, Draco, I guess I'll see you at school."

"Yes you will. Good bye Lynne."

She turned with a smile and walked out the door, practically bumping into Harry.

"Here you are." He smiled down at her. "I have something for you." From behind his back, he pulled out a cage, inside it was a coal black owl.

"Oh my god." She squealed. "It's adorable."

"Happy early birthday. All students are allowed a pet and she reminded me of you because of your hair. It's really nice, all dark, shiny, and pretty."

Alexa blushed. If only he knew this wasn't her real hair color. If only he knew everything about her, but he couldn't. Not yet, maybe not ever.

"You just like it 'cause it matches you." She softly laughed.

"Maybe" he said with a shy grin.

Alexa grabbed the cage from him, staring at her new pet. "Thank you so much." She whispered. She was really touched.

"It's no problem. But come on we have to get back and get all your stuff." He grabbed her hand an pulled her along.

She went with him but one question was still nagging at her.

"Okay, but Harry, Why is everyone so obsessed with cleaning that you name your brooms?"

--- --- ---


	4. Way To disappear

Title: Keep me Safe 4/34- Way to disappear

Author: Harmoni

Category: HP-BTVS

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Chapter Summary: Draco gets invited to Hogwarts early to help tutor a new student. The Scoobies find about their first Slayer, and Alexa meets the Weasley's and some notice the first sign of her strength.

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me… Harry Potter to Rowling, Buffy to Whedon

Spoilers: Doubt it, this takes place after Season 7 and book 5

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: Yes so this is being revamped.. why? Cuz parts of it make me cringe… and I'm waiting out my current writers block…so bare with me, and give it a chance please and thank you, and review…and this is also my first one ever so things may not be superb… but I'm still proud of it… most of it…

--- --- ---

_I find the answers aren't so clear_

Wish I could find a way to disappear.

All these thoughts they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Nothing seems to go away

Over and over Again

One Step Closer Linkin Park

--- --- ---

Draco went straight to his room as soon as he got home, thinking about the girl he had just met.

Something about her got to him. There was no doubt she was beautiful with her long black hair and bright blue eyes. Not to mention that smile that lit up her whole face. When she had smiled at him, he felt like the only person in the room. Draco Malfoy had never felt like that before. But there was something else that tugged at him. Maybe it was the way she looked at him, like he was a real human being. No one ever looked at him like that. He was always looked upon with disdain or with hero worship by his fellow Slytherins. Never before has anyone actually looked at him like he actually mattered.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a tapping at his window. He opened it to have an owl fly in with a letter for him.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy,  
Your presence is required at Hogwarts next week to help tutor a new  
student who has just found out about the wizarding world and is a  
little behind. As one of our brightest students, we would very  
much appreciate the help of both of you. Please owl back._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

A mudblood? Dumbledore wanted him to tutor some mudblood? No doubt it would be with Granger. This thought disgusted him. A month with two filthy mudbloods? Then he thought of staying at home for the rest of the summer with his insufferable parents. His mom was a zombie, and rarely realized he was there. His dad, who has somehow escaped prison once more, was constantly on him to do this and to do that. To be the best at whatever he did. To pay his allegiance to the Dark Lord. It was the last thing he wanted to do. He had a feeling that things weren't going to end up the way the Dark Lord wanted them to. He had a feeling they would lose. Draco Malfoy did not want to get caught up in a losing battle. He had his whole life ahead of him and he didn't want to spend it playing someone's sock puppet.

Being faced with his parents and two little mudbloods, Draco opted for the mudbloods. Anything was better then being with his father. He got out some parchment and a quill and wrote out his reply.

--- --- ---

Hyperion hotel, City of Angels

"Giles, please tell me that wasn't an owl I saw fly out your window with a letter attached to it."

Giles turned around looking guilty. "Buffy, I didn't hear you come in."

The Scooby Gang, plus extended family were now in L.A. at Angel's hotel. They had stopped to recuperate from injuries before going out to rebuild the council and find all the newly activated slayers.

"Well?" Buffy prompted.

"Indeed it was. You see, the Watcher's council has very close contacts with the wizarding world."

"Wizards?" She asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Yes, it's a whole other world inside ours. They keep it hidden from non- magic people, who they call muggles."

"Interesting" Was all Buffy said.

"Right" Giles continued. "After our battle with the first, I had written to tell them we had succeeded and how all the potentials have been activated. I just received a reply from an Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts."

"Hoghorts? What's that?"

"Hogwarts." He corrected. "It's a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Apparently he has run into a girl who has shown magic powers. Not only that but she appears to be a newly activated slayer."

"Good, that means we have our first lead."

"It's not that simple." Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them. "This girl ran away to England after being chased by The Bringers. He believes that there is more to her story then she is telling and that she will be in for a rough time in the upcoming months. She is now a student at Hogwarts, but he has not said anything about being a slayer, figuring it is too much for her to handle. He wants to let her adjust first but wanted to let us know he has found one and that she'll be safe at Hogwarts for now. When she is ready, We have been invited to Hogwarts."

"Well, that's cool I guess, but now we have to set up a trip plan, figure out where to start. We're all aiming for Europe here Giles."

"Of course." Giles replied.

Buffy stood up walking towards the door. "You know, this whole wizarding thing? It amazes me how I'm not fazed by all these neat little things that keep showing up."

She flashed him a grin and walked out.

_London, England_

Alexa was doubled over, gasping with laughter.

"Alright, explain this to me again." She wheezed. "you want me to step in the fireplace, and throw sand?"

"Yes." Harry replied, exasperated. "I know it sounds odd but this is one of the way's we travel."

Her laughter quieted down as she stared. "Oh my god, you're telling the truth aren't you?"

"Oh my god? Is that a favorite expression of yours?" Harry dryly asked.

"Ha ha. When faced with all these weird things, I'm gonna go with a yes."

"Alright, and yes I'm telling the truth. Have I let you down yet?"

"Good point" She replied, gathering her stuff and walking into the fireplace.

"So what do I do?" She asked

"Grab the floo powder, throw it in the air and yell out number 12 Grimmauld place and it will take you to where you wanna go. Just say it clearly."

"Ok, I'm trusting you on this. Can you pass me Kat please?" She asked looking towards her owl.

Harry handed it to her. "You named it Cat? Why? It's an owl."

She picked up some floo powder and held it in her hand.

"Harry, I named her Kat, not as in meow, but after my Twin sister, Katarina."

She shot him a terrified look and threw the powder in the air shouting out what Harry had told her. She felt herself being spun around and couldn't decide which was worse, this or Gringotts.

She was silently begging this ride to end when it stopped and she was deposited on the floor. She stood up and started dusting off all the soot.

"Hello." Called two voices.

Alexa looked up, startled, and saw two identical boys standing in front of her

"I'm Gred and this is Forge."

She stepped back a little as tears came to her eyes. Memories of her sister were overwhelming her. But she forced the tears back.

"Look what you've done now Fred." The other boy cried. "You've made her cry. Here have one of our sweet's."

They were interrupted by Harry, landing beside Alexa.

"Hey." Harry said, standing up and brushing himself off. "You never said anything about a twin."

He stopped as he noticed the Weasley twins and their candy.

"Rule number one," he explained. "Never take anything from these two."

They grinned at Harry.

"Harry," one of them said. "Good to see you mate. And might I add-"

"What a lovely creature you brought." The other finished.

"leave her alone, guys." He told them. "Where is everyone?"

The door burst open and in ran Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Harry" Hermione cried, running up to him and giving him a big hug

Ron and Ginny both gave him huge hello's and big smiles.

Alexa, looking more and more bewildered, stepped back until she was pressed up against the wall.

"Hello" Ron said turning to her. She was able to manage a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, I should make introductions. This is Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George. Everyone this is Lynne."

Everyone smiled at her, but Hermione was giving her the biggest one. "Welcome Lynne. Here. I'll show you where you'll be staying." She picked up Lynne's stuff and headed for the door.

Alexa was terrified, she didn't want to go alone, reaching back, she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along.

"Wow." Ron said as soon as they walked out of ear shot,

The twins whistled in appreciation.

"That girl-" George began

"Is very-" Fred came in

"Wow" they both said together.

"And did I hear correctly?" George asked.

"A twin? Identical I hope." Fred finished

All three boys grinned at each other before following.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and with a smile brought up the rear.

"I hope you don't mind, but your bunking with me." Hermione told Alexa as they stopped in front of a door. "We'll just drop your stuff off, then go downstairs for dinner, everyone's dying to meet you."

They put her stuff in the room and then dropped off Harry's. Then they led her down to the kitchen. They tiptoed through the hall and Alexa wanted to ask why they were being so quiet but every time she went to speak, Harry shushed her.

She followed Hermione down the stairs but stopped when the doorbell rang.

"MUDBLOODS…FILTHY...TRAITORS." A woman's voice screeched right beside her.

Alexa jumped back and crashed into Harry, taking them both down. The twins were laughing as a woman with red hair, who she assumed was their mother, came rushing in.

"Stop that, all of you. Oh hello, dear." She said getting a good look at Alexa who finally managed to untangle herself from Harry and stood up.

The redhead woman moved over to them and Alexa turned to see a person in the painting screeching. Startled, she watched as the woman grabbed the curtains and began struggling to close them. Wanting to stop the screaming and thinking the curtains closed would stop that, Alexa grabbed the curtains and easily closed them up.

Everyone was silent as they stared at her wondering how she could have so easily shut them when it usually took forever to shut Mrs. Black up.

"You must be Lynne." The woman said finally breaking the silence with a big smile. "you poor child, frightened right when you get here. I'm Molly Weasley. Now come along, I'll introduce you to everyone else."

Again, Alexa was pulled along, and still she held on to Harry's hand. She was brought into the kitchen where she was met by an assortment of people

"Lynne this is Arthur Weasley." Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Hello, you were raised by Muggles, weren't you?""

Alexa stepped back at his enthusiasm as Mrs. Weasley went on to the next person.

"This is Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Allistor Moody."

"Call me Tonks."

Alexa turned to stare at Tonks, who had bright pink and blue hair today, then at Moody. She gasped when she focused on him.

"It's alright girl." He gruffly told her. "Everyone gets used to it after awhile."

Alexa still stared. After all it wasn't everyday someone had a blue eye that seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Dinner's ready." Mrs. Weasley announced. Everyone ran for a chair. Alexa had let go of Harry's hand while she was staring at Moody and he too grabbed a chair.

"Come one dear, take a seat, have bite." Mrs. Weasley told her.

Everything became too much. These past few weeks had been hell and these past few days had been one big whirlwind. She was feeling very overwhelmed.

She glanced at everyone, then focused on Harry, who was giving her an odd look, almost like he knew what she was going to do. So she did it.

Alexa Lynne Conners, who had never ran away from anything until two weeks ago, turned and ran.

--- --- ---


	5. Biggest emptiness

Title: Keep me Safe 5/34- Biggest Emptiness

Author: Harmoni

Category: HP-BTVS

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Chapter Summary: Suspicions have arisen in the ever clever Hermione but justa s soon, squashed. Her and Alexa are off to Hogwarts where Alexa and Draco once again meet. A pity their 2nd meeting wasn't as nice as their first.

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me… Harry Potter to Rowling, Buffy to Whedon

Spoilers: Doubt it, this takes place after Season 7 and book 5

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: Yes so this is being revamped.. why? Cuz parts of it make me cringe… and I'm waiting out my current writers block…so bare with me, and give it a chance please and thank you, and review…and this is also my first one ever so things may not be superb… but I'm still proud of it… most of it…

--- --- ---

_Destiny is everything_

Reality's replaced you with

The biggest emptiness

You've ever had in life

Bet you say that I don't care

Bet you say that I don't even think of you

But god knows how wrong you are

Set Adrift on Memory Bliss Backstreet boys

--- --- ---

'I can't do this.' Alexa thought to herself, huddled at the top of the stairs. 'There's so many of them. The memories, they're too much.'

"Lynne?" Harry called, coming up the stairs towards her. "you okay?"

"Fine and dandy." She chokingly replied

"You don't look fine and dandy."

"It just hurts, so much. All those people, then the Weasley's, and especially the twins. I miss them Harry, I miss them so much." She put her head in her hands as she rocked back and forth.

"Lynne, what happened to them?"

Her body stiffened up.

"I told you they died."

"How?" he pushed, thinking it better if she opened up.

"What does it matter?" she angrily cried. "They're gone Harry, they're dead and they are not coming back."

"You're right but it helps to talk about it." He quietly told her.

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about." She got up and stomped down the hall, trying to find her room, the problem was, she didn't remember where it was.

Harry grabbed her arm as she was opening a door.

"Lynne." He begged, turning her around. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help, I didn't mean to upset you."

Alexa turned to go off on him again but stopped when she looked into his eyes. They looked so sincere, she couldn't stay mad at him.

"No, I'm sorry." She told him. "Again. I just keep going off on you, don't I? You don't deserve it. I have a bad temper."

He smiled at her and asked "Do you want to try again? You must be hungry."

"I will Harry, just not right now. If you can just show me which room is mine."

"If you're not going back neither will I. I'll show you how to play Wizard's chess."

"No." she protested. "Don't let me stop you. You've done enough for me. I'm not hungry but I'm sure you are."

But Harry waved her protest away. "Forget it, we'll grab something later. For now, we play."

He led her to his room where they spent the rest of the night playing chess.

--- --- ---

"Hermione?" Ron called waving a hand in front of her face.

Hermione blinked and looked at him. She had a feeling he had been trying to get her attention for awhile.

"Sorry Ron."

"What were you thinking about? Don't tell me school, please. There's still another month left."

"For you maybe." She retorted. "But I start next week, and no, I wasn't thinking about school."

"Not school?" Ron asked feigning a look of horror. "Are you sick?"

There was silence for a moment and finally he asked "Alright Hermione, what were you thinking about?"

"It's just something I heard on the Muggle news. It was about this family that was all murdered, except for one of the daughters, who's missing. I don't remember where it happened or what the girl looked like but the name Conners sounds familiar"

"Surely, you don't think."

"No Ron, don't you dare jump to conclusions. From what I understand, Lynne's parents have been dead for awhile, this news was quite recent. Conners is a common name, I'm sure it is just a coincidence."

Ron shrugged, but didn't look totally convinced.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight, Hermione." He called after her.

She walked upstairs to her room but Lynne wasn't there. She frowned and figured she would be in Harry's room and walked down the hall. She softly knocked and opened his door, stopping when she saw Harry and Lynne on the floor, her head lying on his chest. They really looked like a nice couple. They had both been through a lot and hopefully could help each other heal. She grabbed a blanket off the bed and covered them both. She closed the door and returned to her room, hoping they would both be able to sleep peacefully.

--- --- ---

The next week past in a blur, Hermione's suspicion about the Conners murder case was soon forgotten. On one of their walks, she had found a muggle newspaper and discovered the girl's name was Alexa and had Blonde hair and dark brown eyes, she looked nothing like Lynne. Too bad she only looked at the picture, if she had read the article she would have seen many things that linked Lynne and Alexa together. But Hermione decided to forget about it, thinking it was unfair to Lynne.

Inside, Alexa was silently cursing herself for being so stupid. If she was going to change her first name, it probably would've been smart to do her last too. There was nothing she could do now, and thankfully nobody pushed it, not paying full attention to the picture. Alexa was able to finally breathe a small sigh of relief.

On the plus side, she was finally starting to feel something other then that unpleasant numb feelings. She was getting to know Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny a bit better and was talking more. They even had her smiling and laughing a few times.

Her sleeping was still awful. She only had a few hours at best a night. The few hours she got only when she snuck into Harry's room. She would lie in bed for hours, staring at the ceiling, finally she would get up and creep over to Harry's room. Then she would climb into bed and put his arms around herself and snuggle up to his chest, that was the only time she slept peacefully.

Everyone became worried though. Lynne was due to go back to Hogwarts and Harry was not allowed to go. He put off telling her as long as he could, he didn't want to hurt this fragile girl anymore, but finally, the day before her and Hermione were to leave, Harry waited up for her.

"Lynne?" he softly said as she walked into his room. "we need to talk."

"About what?" She asked, growing nervous.

"Hogwarts. You see tomorrow, I can't go back with you." He looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

She sighed and sat on the bed. "I know, I overheard you talking to Ron and Hermione. I was just hoping that maybe you would find a way."

"Sorry." He said, shaking her head. "I even asked Dumbledore and he said no."

"Don't worry about me." She told him, trying to shrug it off. "I'll get by. Besides you're probably annoyed with me by now."

Harry just stared. "How can you say that?"

Alexa shrugged.

Harry laid down, pulling her with him. "Lynne, I'm glad you're here, and I know you'll be just fine at Hogwarts. If anything happens, just owl me alright?"

"Okay." She told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for being here."

They talked a bit longer and eventually drifted off to sleep.

--- --- ---

"You know, I'm not really liking this whole fireplace thingy. Can't we like, drive there or something?" Alexa asked, warily eyeing the fireplace.

"We did that once." Harry told her, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Then why can't we do that now?" she pouted.

"Because there aren't any roads."

Alexa looked at him like he had gone mad. "Then how did you get the car there?"

"It flew." He told her straight faced.

"It flew? Oh yeah magic, I get it, funny." She sarcastically told him.

"You better go though, Hermione's waiting."

"Yeah." She turned to Ron and Ginny. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys in a few weeks." She told them with a wave.

She turned back to Harry, giving him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. "Bye, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Lynne, remember what I said."

He let her go and she stepped into the fireplace a small smile on her face.

She threw the floo powder, yelled out her destination and was gone.

--- --- ---

"Finally." Hermione huffed as Alexa came out of the fireplace. "I thought you would never get here."

"Yeah, well fireplaces aren't my choice of travel." Alexa told her.

"come on. I'll take you on a tour of the castle then we'll go see Dumbledore." She barely paused as she grabbed Lynne's luggage. "This is the Gryffindor common room. You'll be staying in the sixth year dorm with me until your year and house has been decided. Hopefully you won't have to move." She told Lynne with a smile.

Hermione led Lynne outside watching her as she took in everything. The tour lasted about an hour then Hermione told Lynne that although they only saw a fraction, they had to go meet Dumbledore. She led Lynne to a gargoyle statue and gave the password

"Cockroach clusters."

The gargoyle moved aside and Hermione ascended the stairs, Lynne right behind her.

"Come in Ms. Granger, Ms. Conners." Alexa heard Dumbledore call before they even knocked.

They entered and Alexa almost fell over in shock.

"Draco?" She happily cried as she saw the blonde sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she looked between Lynne and Malfoy. Lynne seemed happy to see him and even Malfoy looked happy for a split second, but she saw it, then he made his expression look bored as usual.

"Granger, Conners." He said with a nod to both.

Alexa was confused but then turned to Dumbledore who waiting for them to settle down.

"Now that you are all here we can begin." Dumbledore told them. "Ms. Conners, there is three weeks until the new term starts, for the next two weeks, you will receive tutoring from both Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Your subjects will be split between the two and they will do what they can to help you. The last week will be spent with the teachers, who will go over everything and give you a test. Then your year will be decided. Is that understood?"

Alexa nodded, glancing at Draco, who seemed to be looking everywhere but at her.

"No time like the present, I say. How about you get started? I believe you will be working with Mr. Malfoy this afternoon."

The three teenagers stood and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Ms. Conner." Dumbledore called. "I would like a meeting with you before school starts."

"Sure." She replied and walked out after Hermione and Draco.

Hermione was waiting just outside the door, but Draco had already started walking towards the library.

"Lynne, do you-" Hermione began, but was cut off.

"Not right now, Hermione." Alexa said as she went to follow Draco.

"Draco." She called , trying to get his attention but he ignored her and kept walking.

"Hey" She said , grabbing his arm and gently pulling him to face her. "What's the big idea?" She asked a hurt look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" he drawled, giving her a blank look.

"You do remember me, right? We met in that broom shop?"

"I remember, you acted like you were a pureblood witch, not some stupid mudblood."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, clearly confused.

"We were talking." He told her. "I was asking you about brooms and if you flew."

Alexa laughed as she looked up at him. "Yeah, I was wondering why you were asking me such weird questions. I thought you meant an airplane and cleaning broom. I thought you wizards were obsessed with being clean or something. Luckily, Harry set me straight."

"Potter? It just figures you would already be in with him and his gang."

"What?" Alexa asked taking a step back.

"Probably put you up to this huh? Let's make Draco fall for the new girl. We'll pretend she's a pureblood too." Draco said with a sneer.

"Fall for me?" Alexa asked

"Yes fall for you. For the first time in my life someone looked at me like I was real, like I actually meant something."

"I-I don't understand." She stammered

"You can quit the games all right?" He snapped at her, making her take another step back. "Take your ruddy assignment and do it yourself, you're nothing but a filthy mudblood."

He threw a piece of parchment at her and walked away.

She barely knew this boy but it hurt a lot and she couldn't figure out why.

--- --- ---

"Lynne, if you don't want to be with the first years, then please concentrate."

For the past few hours Hermione had been trying to tutor Lynne, but she was distracted. No matter what Hermione said, she couldn't get her to pay attention.

"Hermione, what's a mud-blood?" Lynne asked her.

Hermione gasped at hearing the world, but then realised where she had heard it from.

"Malfoy called you that, didn't he?"

Alexa nodded. "I don't know why. I met him in Diagon alley and we got along great." She went on to tell Hermione about their meeting. How she was confused about all the weird questions he kept asking and how she thought what the brooms were for and how Harry explained it all later. Then she told about her meeting with Draco in the hall and what he had said.

"Malfoy said he fell for you?" Hermione asked, an incredulous look on her face.

Alexa nodded.

"Wow, I didn't think he was capable of nice feelings."

"What?"

"It's just the whole time we've known Malfoy, he's been horrid. Lynne, mudblood is a bad word. One of the biggest insults. It means someone who was muggle born. Malfoy is one of the few pureblood families left. He believes he is above everyone else because of that. If he's not helping you, just let me know alright?"

"Thanks Hermione." Alexa said looking down at her watch. "I gotta go meet him now." She picked up her books and left the common room, leaving Hermione staring after her with a thoughtful expression on her face.

--- --- ---

When Alexa got to the library, Draco was already there. He gave her a new assignment , while looking over the old one. Every attempt she made at conversation was quickly shot down. She figured he would eventually get over it but this went on for two weeks.

Everyday, Alexa woke up, did her work with Hermione in the morning and her work with Draco in the afternoon. During the evening, she studied because she really didn't want to be with the first years. The day before she started with the teachers, Alexa made one last attempt with Draco.

"Draco" She began.

"Conners, you know the rules, just do your work, minimal talking."

"No." she cried, slamming a fist on the table. "I want to talk to you. What happened in Diagon alley was an honest mistake. No one put me up to anything. I had no idea who you were until I met you. I want to get to know you but I can't if you accuse me of stupid things. Look I only know Harry because he saved me in London from some people who were trying to hurt me. I wouldn't be here if he hadn't helped me. So can't you at least give me a chance?" She finished, her face flushed as she stared at him.

Slowly, he stood up and leaned in towards her so their faces were inches apart. "I don't interact with mudbloods." He fiercely whispered.

Before Alexa knew what she was doing, she brought back her fist and punched Draco Malfoy in the face. He went flying back at least five feet. He would've went more if he didn't slam into a bookcase.

He lay dazed on the ground. Somehow still conscious, staring at Lynne.

"What the." he mumbled.

Alexa was too mad right then to notice what just happened or how she was able to make someone so much bigger than her go flying back. All she was focused on was his harsh words and her white hot anger.

"I know what mudblood means, you asshole. I'm not stupid. I tried to be nice, I tried to get along, why 'cause I liked you. I thought you were nice, I guess I was wrong."

She gathered up her books and went to leave. She paused, turning around to glare at him.

"Don't ever come near me again. Stay the fuck away from me."

She turned and left, leaving Draco more confused then ever.

--- --- ---


	6. Walls Are Closing

Title: Keep me Safe 6/34- walls are closing in

Author: Harmoni

Category: HP-BTVS

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Chapter Summary: Hogwarts is starting

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me… Harry Potter to Rowling, Buffy to Whedon

Spoilers: Doubt it, this takes place after Season 7 and book 5

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: Yes so this is being revamped.. why? Cuz parts of it make me cringe… and I'm waiting out my current writers block…so bare with me, and give it a chance please and thank you, and review…and this is also my first one ever so things may not be superb… but I'm still proud of it… most of it…

--- --- ---

_discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me_

distracting/reacting

against my will I stand beside my own reflection

it's haunting how I can't seem...

to find myself again

my walls are closing in

(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

so insecure

crawling Linkin Park

--- --- ---

Alexa went back to her room, sneaking in to avoid Hermione, who was sitting in front of the fireplace, reading a book. She probably didn't need to sneak though, when Hermione was into a book, it was hard to get her attention.

On her bed was a letter from Harry. They had been exchanging letters every few days and their friendship grew closer. Alexa wasn't sure where she stood when it came to Harry. She didn't want to know. She knew she was lying to everyone but she couldn't tell them the truth, they would hate her, they would think she was a murderer. But she knew something would have to happen soon. Her roots were growing in and they didn't even have hair dye.

She picked up the letter and tore it open.

_ Dear Lynne,  
One more week to go. I'm counting down the days. I hope all is  
well. I hope your tutoring is good, because you just have to be  
in our year. If Malfoy's giving you problem's, let me know.  
Everyone says hi and good luck.  
See you soon,  
Harry  
PS It's not the same without you_

Alexa softly smiled and wrote out a quick reply

_ Harry,  
Really busy. Lot's of studying. One more week of this. Thank  
god. Malfoy's fine. All's well. See you soon.  
Lynne_

She knew it was short, but she wasn't up to writing about everything that had gone on with Draco and that was all that was occupying her mind right now. Hermione had already wrote to him about what had happened so far in Diagon Alley and at school. Harry had swore he would make Draco pay and she really didn't want to cause more problems.

Alexa crossed the room to Kat and attached the letter while petting her owl, given to her to match her hair. If he only knew. If any of them knew, what would they think?

Alexa shuddered at the thought.

--- --- ---

Draco slowly walked to his room, rubbing his jaw. That strength was incredible and she hadn't even been aware. There was more to Lynne Conners then met the eye, that was for sure and this frustrated him even more. He couldn't get her out of his mind. She was all he thought about now. If anyone found out, what would they think? Him, falling for a Mudblood? It was preposterous, besides this girl had just bruised his jaw. He should be mad, he should be completely pissed. Instead, Draco wanted to go find her and apologize. He wanted to make everything better. She hated him now and when she had given him her final look, she had looked at him like everyone else did. With disgust and hatred. Nothing had ever hurt him more.

--- --- ---

Alexa's last week went by quickly, she met with all but one professor and they seemed to be happy with her work. They said she was doing better then expected. Her charms work and transfiguration were really strong. Professor McGonagall was very surprised and had even told Alexa that she had nothing to worry about.

Her potions were not as strong but still very good. After two minutes with Snape, they were already fighting like cats and dogs. She was different from any student he had before, and this amused him to no end. Whenever he said something to her, she was there and ready to fire something right back. Snape thought that this would be a most interesting year.

Finally it was the day before the other students were to arrive and she was to have a meeting with Dumbledore. Hermione was off preparing for the new school year and as for Draco, well she hadn't seen him since she had punched him.

"Ah, Ms. Conners. Do come in." Dumbledore gestured as she reached his office.

"I do hope all is well?"

"Yes, Professor." She replied.

"Good, good. I have talked to all your professors as well as your tutors and they are all pleased with your progress, they believe you'll do just fine in the sixth year." Dumbledore told her with a smile.

She let out a gasp "Really? That's awesome."

"I thought you would say that." He said with a chuckle standing up. "We also have to sort you into a house and I believe it's better if we do that now." He placed a grungy looking hat on her head.

"Hmm.. Interesting." A voice whispered in her head.

She jumped. "Jeez, is it supposed to do that?" She asked Dumbledore.

He nodded.

"This one will be very hard I see." The voice continued. "I see a great power in you. One that is very different. But will do wonders for you in Gryffindor. But all the attributes that determine your house are very strong in you. You are kind like a Hufflepuff, Except when your temper comes in to play."

Alexa scowled.

"But you're very clever like a Ravenclaw, in three weeks you did 6 years of work. You are very cunning like a Slytherin, but although you have great power, your thirst for it is not as strong as most Slytherins. And you are very brave like all Gryffindors. Especially one Harry Potter."

Alexa blushed. "You gonna be done anytime soon?"

"Impatient like him as well." He chuckled. " But also like one other. I think it best you go to .. Gryffindor"

"Excellent" Dumbledore said, removing the hat. "No need to remove your belongings. Everyone will be arriving tomorrow Alexa, so I believe it's time to get some sleep."

"You're right." Alexa said standing up " Good night Prof- Did you just call me Alexa?"

"That is your name, is it not?" He replied

"N-no," She stuttered. "My n-name i-is-"

But he cut her off. "Alexa Lynne Conners. Born and raised in Vancouver, BC, Canada. Parents were Edward and Kim Conners. Siblings were James, Jenny, and an identical twin sister named Katarina, or Kat." Dumbledore said all this calmly. He wasn't judging, he wasn't accusing, he was just stating the facts.

Alexa stared in shock "How did you know?"

"Alexa, it is my duty to know about my students family. It helps when I'm trying to find out if they have any magic in them. But do tell why do you go by your middle name?

"If you know all that, then wouldn't you know everything else?" She asked, glaring at him.

"You're right." He informed her. "I do know, but it's better hearing it from you."

"What if I don't want to?" Alexa crossed her arms, staring defiantly.

"That Alexa, is entirely up to you. But I want you to feel comfortable and safe at Hogwarts. I fear you won't be able to do that until you face what has happened. Tomorrow night, I shall introduce you by your full name. It is up to you as what you tell your friends."

"You can't do that." She told him, her eyes going cold.

Dumbledore peered at her through his glasses a long while before answering. "Alexa, I want you to know and understand that what happened was not your fault."

"That's enough." She hissed. "I don't want to talk about it."

Dumbledore gave a slight nod. "As you wish, but please know that when you are ready, there is always someone to listen."

Alexa gave him one last glare before leaving. He went over to Fawkes' perch and started petting him.

"She's not ready yet." He whispered to his pheonix.

--- --- ---

Hermione and Alexa were already seated at the Gryffindor table when the students arrived. Alexa knew Draco was at the Slytherin table. She also knew he was staring at her. She refused to acknowledge him though.

They heard the door open and students came pouring in, more then a few sending Alexa some curious glances.

"Hey" Harry said sitting down beside Alexa.

"Hello" Ron said sitting down across from her and beside Hermione.

Alexa gave them both weak smiles before turning to Dumbledore.

Harry shrugged it off as nerves and he turned as well.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall. "Before anything else, I would like to introduce the first years."

McGonagall entered through a side door, closely followed by a group of scared looking first years.

"When I call your names." McGonagall said. "I want you to sit on the stool so you can be sorted. "Abwen, Tanja."

A scared looking girl started at the sound of her name and meekly walked up to the stool.

Harry leaned in to whisper in Lynne's ear. "Are they going to call you up?"

Alexa gave a small sigh. She was on edge and as the minutes ticked by, she wasn't getting any better.

She slightly turned and leaned back into him. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Draco glaring at them. She swore she could hear him growl, It seemed as though her hearing had improved immensely since coming to Hogwarts. She assumed it was the magic in her.

"I was sorted yesterday." She confessed to Harry. " Not only am I in Gryffindor but I am a sixth year too."

"That's wonderful." He told her, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back against his chest. Slightly comforted by his touch.

A few tables away, Draco practically fell off his bench, his face red with anger.

Up front, the last of the First Years had been sorted and again, Dumbledore stood up.

"I believe I have a few introductions to make. The first is your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. He goes by Professor Williams."

Alexa looked at the only Professor she hadn't met yet. He looked like an older Draco and when she looked at him, she felt a weird tingle shoot up her spine. As if there was something different about him. As if he was aware of her, he turned and stared, giving a small jump as if he realized something. Alexa gave him an odd look and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Our second is a new student from BC, Canada."

Out came truth number one. Beside her, she heard her friends gasp. She groaned as she waited for him to continue.

"She will be joining the sixth years and is in Gryffindor."

"Lynne?" Harry whispered. But she ignored him.

"Her name is Alexa Conners."

Out came truth number two.

Alexa slammed her head on the table. Harry was still calling her name, or rather saying Lynne. Ron was swearing and Hermione was mumbling something. Then she heard the whole hall gasp and she slowly lifted her head to see what everyone was gasping about. Her long blonde hair fell forward and she went to tuck it behind her ear.

'wait a sec.' She thought. 'Blonde? That's not right.' She grabbed her hair and pulled it in front of her. She did see right, it was blonde, very blonde and she knew without a mirror that her eyes were now Dark brown again.

"Oh shit." She whispered aloud, looking at her three friends.

"Th-that picture. It was you." Stammered Hermione, staring in disbelief.

"That's the case, isn't it Hermione?" Ron said. "she murdered her family."

"N-no." Alexa cried standing up. "I-I didn't. Harry." She turned to him.

"Then why lie?" He asked coldly, moving away from her.

"And you'd have believed me?" She asked all of them.

The hall grew quiet as everyone watched.

"No, you wouldn't have." She answered for them. "You would have accused me and jumped to conclusions just like you are now."

"Because you lied." Ron yelled. "you took advantage of us."

"Advantage? That's how you see it?" She yelled back fixing her steely gaze on him. "I take a chance and trust and this is what I get for it?"

"Don't talk to us about trust." Hermione cut in. "you lied to us."

"You're right, I did. But it wasn't because I'm some murderer. It's because I watched as my mom was killed okay? I saw my whole family, dead. There's nothing worse then that. I wanted to escape it all. Thanks for helping."

Alexa turned and stalked out, stopping at the door.

"Oh and thank you Headmaster." She threw at Dumbledore before leaving.

Then the hall erupted. Everyone started talking about this girl. All except four people. Three of them sat in shocked silence, while another snuck out of the hall.

--- --- ---


	7. Upside Down

Title: Keep me Safe 7/34- upside down

Author: Harmoni

Category: HP-BTVS

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Chapter Summary: Her one chance at a new life is ruined, her secrets out. Everyone knows and she's all alone. Or is she? Alexa finally opens up about what happened to the last person she expected to be there.

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me… Harry Potter to Rowling, Buffy to Whedon

Spoilers: Doubt it, this takes place after Season 7 and book 5

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: Yes so this is being revamped.. why? Cuz parts of it make me cringe… and I'm waiting out my current writers block…so bare with me, and give it a chance please and thank you, and review…and this is also my first one ever so things may not be superb… but I'm still proud of it… most of it…

--- --- ---

I turn to you

Like a flower leaning towards the sun

I turn to you

'Cos you're the only one

Who can turn me around when I'm upside down

I turn to you

I Turn to You Melanie C

--- --- ---

Alexa had no idea where she was going. She had walked out in a rage and failed to see where she was going. She couldn't say she really cared. She was content to stomp down the hall and swear.

Then someone grabbed her arm. She turned and slammed him against the wall before either knew what had happened.

"Bloody hell, woman." Draco rasped, trying to remove himself from her strong hold.

She stared at him a moment before letting him go. "What do you want Draco?" She asked turning away from him.

"To see if you were all right."

She snorted turning back to him. "You came to see if I was all right? I thought I was just some filthy mudblood"

"Maybe, maybe not, but it looks like you could use a friend."

"Gee, know where I can find one?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Lynne, Alexa, what the hell is your name?"

"Alexa."

"And what happened to your hair?" He asked, stepping forward and touching it.

"Probably Hermione." She replied with a sneer. "She's so smart. I know she suspected me when we first met.

"Suspected you of what?" Draco asked.

"Didn't you hear what happened? I thought everyone was listening."

"But I'm asking you." He told her

"Why does everyone want me to talk about it?" She exploded. "It's my own god-damn business."

"Fine." Draco replied with a sneer of his own. " You want everyone to think you're a murderer, go for it."

"I know what people are like, Draco." She snapped at him. "They will believe what they want. They'll believe whatever sounds more exciting."

"But I won't." He quietly replied.

She stopped in surprise and stared at him.

"I didn't kill them." She finally moaned, dropping her head.

"I know."

"Do you?"

"If you say you didn't, then I believe you."

Alexa sighed. "You spent the last three weeks being rude and putting me down. Now you are willing to believe me just like that?"

"Yes." Was his simple reply

"Why?"

"I know what it's like to be looked at the way you just were. I know what it's like to be blamed for things you didn't do."

Alexa backed up until she was against the wall and then slid down. " I didn't kill them." She cried.

"I know." He said, sitting down beside her and putting an arm around her.

"I didn't." She sobbed. "I found them, murdered. All but my mom, then I watched as they killed her. I did nothing but watch and then I ran away like a great big chicken. I ran but they caught me 'cause I tripped. But then I was able to get away and I left. I left them all dead and I'm still alive, it's not right." She sobbed and Draco pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

After a few minutes, he stood up and pulled her with him.

"Come with me."

She followed him as he led her through the castle, not really paying attention to where they were going.

Then he let go of her hand and walked up the hall, turning around and coming back to her. He did it again and stopped when he was down the hall.

"Look." He softly called to her, indicating to her right.

She turned as a door appeared.

She gasped as he walked back to her and grabbed her hand. He led her inside where she gasped again. Inside it was almost an exact replica of her old room except there was a couch and a fireplace that looked oddly like her family's living room. Immediately she felt comforted.

"What is this?" She asked

"The room of requirement. If you're in need of something, it appears. I asked for a place where you would feel comfortable and this appeared."

"This is neat. It's my old bedroom and living room combined."

"Come on." He pulled her to the couch where they sat down.

"You want to talk some more?" He asked.

She nodded, now that she had started, she wanted to tell it all.

"I lived in a pretty big city in BC. My parents loved each other very much. I got along great with my brother and sisters. There was my older brother, James, he was 19, and as protective as an older brother could be. Then came Jenny, she was 17. I was the baby of the family born 9 minutes after my sister Kat."

"You had a twin?" Draco interrupted.

"Yes. We were so identical, you couldn't tell us apart. We were very close." Tears came to her eyes again as memories came flooding back. "We did everything together. The same sports, except for cross country, and swimming, I hate running, she hates swimming, and we were in the same clubs, but I wanted to do something different for myself. So I went out and got a job. When Kat found out, she, of course, went and applied herself, but she didn't get the job. She was upset but I said it was no big deal because then we could try something a little different. Then we got into a big fight and I left to go to my job. Nothing was resolved. That night I came home and the door was open. I got scared but went in anyways. I went to my room and Kat's bed was full of blood. I became more frightened and went to my parents room, calling their names.. I found my family on the bed, all of them were dead, except for my mom. She cried for me to leave and then they slit her throat." Alexa started sobbing again and Draco gathered her up in his arms.

"You keep saying 'they'. Who?" Draco asked.

"I don't know these freaky guys in black robes."

"Deatheaters." Draco's voice came out hard and cold.

"No." Alexa told him. " H-harry thought that too, but no they were different. They had no eyes. Instead they had these symbols that seemed to be burnt into their skin. Yet, they knew exactly where I was."

"That's odd. But why change your name? Why go into hiding and change your appearance. This is how you really look?"

Alexa allowed herself a soft smile before continuing.

"My hair is blonde. This actual shade. I know it looks almost fake 'cause it's so light, but it is natural. My eyes are really brown. AS for everything else, well go watch the muggle news, I was all over it. They believed I was either kidnapped, dead or an accomplice. When no ransom note was sent and no reason, they ruled out kidnapping. My whole family was found dead together except for me? So they ruled out death. So all that was left was me being an accomplice. They think I helped. I would never- I loved them so much. I miss them."

Again she went quiet, content in Draco's arms. After a few moments, she broke the silence.

"I figured if I went the complete opposite of how I looked, no one would recognize me. Then after a couple of weeks here, I think someone did recognize me while I was shopping for food. That's how I met Harry. When he asked me my name, I felt it was safer not to give out my real name so I gave him my middle name. I mean I didn't even know him, but then I got invited here and I was like ohhhh maybe I can hide and start new, but that backfired."

"No, no it didn't." Draco told her. "Who cares if they know your real name or what you really look like. You'll get by here, I'll be here to help you."

"They think I'm a murderer." She protested.

He smirked at her. "All the better for you, you won't be bothered by all these stupid gits here."

"And Hermione, Ron, and Harry? What about them?"

"You really going to make me say this?" He muttered, gritting his teeth and taking a deep breath. "If they're really your friends, and I really don't know why, then they'll understand and come around. Just don't forget, you have me."

"Draco, until now, you've been mean to me."

"Ly-Alexa, I was upset. I'm a Malfoy, I'm not supposed to fall for a mud. a non pureblood."

She shyly looked down." Do you still feel- Do you still ."

"Do I still like you?"

She nodded.

"Hell, yes. Even after you delivered that wicked right hook. I wasn't mad, I wanted to find you and kiss you."

"Kiss me?" She asked, surprised. "Oh and I'm sorry for punching you."

He waved off the apology, looking deep into her eyes.

"Look Conners, there's just something about you. Since I first met you and you looked at me like I was a real person, I haven't been able to get that out of my mind. But like everything else in my life, Potter got you first."

"Nobody has me." She replied with an icy tone. "I am my own person."

"I know." He held up his hands in a surrendering pose. "It's just that- Bloody hell, who am I kidding?"

He grabbed the back of her neck and bent down, catching her lips in a kiss. At first she tried to pull away but then surrendered to it. Never had she felt so needed. Never had she felt so much emotion. Never had she felt so dizzy. She fell back on to the couch, pulling Draco with her. Instead he pulled away, getting up from the couch.

"Draco?" She asked, confused

He quieted her with a kiss, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He gently placed her on it, lying down beside her.

Then he started kissing her again, going down to her neck, where she gasped in delight.

Alexa pulled his head back up, catching his lips with hers once again. Her hands were caressing his back, feeling his smooth skin and hard muscles from training for quidditch. His hands were on her stomach and travelled up higher.

Alarm bells went off in Alexa's head.

"No." She gasped, pulling away. "Draco I can't."

He groaned as he rolled off of her. "Why?"

"I'm not ready, and it's so fast."

"I'm sorry." He apologised

"Don't be." She replied, giving him a soft kiss. "I just never had a boyfriend before."

Draco started laughing but stopped when he saw her hurt expression. "I don't mean to laugh, but you can't be serious. How could you not? Are the guys in Canada blind?"

"No." She said looking away. "It was a rule. WE weren't allowed boyfriends until we were 16. I'm not 16 until tomorrow."

"So we can finish this tomorrow?" He asked with a suggestive smile.

She punched him lightly in the arm. "Draco." She smiled. "I know Jenny and Kat got around that rule but no one ever interested me."

"So that was your first kiss?"

"Yeah." She replied "And it was wonderful, you know despite the circumstances."

"I just find that hard to believe, I mean, wow." Was all he said.

He gathered her into his arms and stared deep into her eyes. "I promise no matter what, I won't push you, or rush you into anything. " He gave her an evil grin. "Just don't let that get around, I have a reputation to uphold."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, the almighty Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Bad boy. I've heard all about you."

"All of it bad I hope."

"Of course. So how do I know you won't break my heart.?" She teased him.

"How do I know you won't run back to Potter?" He challenged back.

This earned him another roll eye. "Maybe 'cause I was never with Harry. When I came here, I wasn't ready for a relationship."

"But now?" He prompted.

She sighed and looked away. "I don't know if I'm mentally or emotionally stable enough."

"Then I'll wait until you are."

She laughed as she looked at him again." You're really not as horrible as everyone says."

Can I tell you a secret?" He asked, pulling her closer and placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "It's all an act."

She smiled at him, feeling a rare feeling of happiness in Draco's arms. She sighed contently and closed her eyes.

Soon they were both fast asleep.

--- --- ---


	8. Trying

Title: Keep me Safe 8/34- Trying

Author: Harmoni

Category: HP-BTVS

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Chapter Summary: A dream with her dead sister has Alexa wondering just what those guys were after. But before she could question it further, she must deal with the Gryffindor Trio.

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me… Harry Potter to Rowling, Buffy to Whedon

Spoilers: Doubt it, this takes place after Season 7 and book 5

Feedback: Please, I really want to know what you all think and for any old reviewers pls step forward and lemme know what you still think.

Author's Note: Yes so this is being revamped.. why? Cuz parts of it make me cringe… and I'm waiting out my current writers block…so bare with me, and give it a chance please and thank you, and review…and this is also my first one ever so things may not be superb… but I'm still proud of it… most of it…

--- --- ---

_Honesty is a hard attribute to find_

When we all want to seem like we've got it all figured out

I may be the first to say that I don't have a clue

I don't have all the answers

And god I pretend like I do just

Trying to find my way

Trying to find my way the best that I know how

Trying Lighthouse

--- --- ---

Alexa and Kat were sitting on the grounds by the lake.

"I'm glad you came to visit, I told you it was a beautiful place."

"I'm glad I came too." Kat told her sister with a smile." I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Alexa replied, then frowned as she tried to remember something.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked.

"I can't remember. Kat, why didn't you come to school with me?"

"You wanted to be different." She started to explained, but was cut off.

"No. I just wanted the job. I wanted you to come here with me."

"You know I couldn't, Lexi." Kat sighed and looked out at the lake.

"But why? I'm sorry about that whole job thing, it was stupid and selfish."

"No, it's understandable, you wanted to try something different. But you really don't remember why I didn't come?"

"No" Alexa scrunched up her face trying hard to remember. "Is it important?"

Kat let out a small bitter laugh.

- _You think you know what's to come?-_

"What's that?" Alexa asked, looking around.

"What's what?"

"That voice. You didn't hear it?"

Kat smiled.

"I'm proud of all you did, so is everyone else."

"Why didn't they come?" Alexa asked. "Could Mom and Dad not get the time off of work?"

Kat's eyes grew distance as she peered at something behind Alexa. "Something like that."

_-What you are?-_

"There it is again." Alexa exclaimed, standing up and trying to get a better look around.

Beside her Kat also stood up

"It's time for me to go."

"No." Alexa cried. "You just got here. I felt like I haven't seen or talked to you in a long time."

"You haven't Lexi."

"What do you mean?"

Kat leaned in to whisper in her sister's ear.

"Remember."

And she did. It all came flooding back and Alexa closed her eyes, trying to block it all out.

"No, you're dead. Oh god, no." She cried, opening her eyes. Her sister was still there, but now, blood was pouring out of a slit in her throat. Alexa blinked and she was normal again.

"Yes, Lexi. But we don't blame you. You know they were there for me as much as you."

"They were after us? Why?"

"All will come in time. But now I have to go."

"Kit Kat, no." Alexa moaned, using her special nickname for her sister. "Please don't leave me again, It's been horrible without you."

"It's time Lexi. Remember, we all love you, and are very proud of you. Jenny's glad you found two guys, she says go get 'em. James says if Draco hurts you, well you know him. Harry is already on his hit list. Mom and Dad love you and they want you to be brave."

"What about you?" Alexa asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I say embrace it, be proud, you'll do well. Good bye Sexy Lexi." Kat laughed, using her special nickname. She leaned in, placing a kiss on her sister's cheek.

"Happy Birthday."

_-You haven't even begun-_

It came from right behind her and Alexa spun around. No one was there. When she turned back, her sister was gone.

--- --- ---

_  
SOMEWHERE IN EUROPE_

"Giles, I need to talk to you." Buffy said, entering his room.

"Yes?"

"It's about some dreams I've been having."

"Prophetic?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm really not sure anymore." She honestly replied, sitting across from him.

He leaned forward, waiting for her to continue.

"Right before we finished with the First. I dreamt of a potential. You remember me telling you about that because it was different?"

Giles nodded.

"We assumed she was dead, but I dreamt about her again. No I dreamt of 2 hers."

"2 hers?" Giles asked, clearly confused.

"There were 2 of them. Identical twins. One of them was dead."

"Interesting."

"More interesting is that the dead one was a potential, but the live one, well she was a slayer."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes" Buffy replied. "Is it possible to have twin potentials?"

"Well as far as I know, there hasn't been any record of it. I know there has been cases where one twin was a potential, but I can't recall ever seeing both. Mind you I can't very well check it out, now can I?"

Buffy gave him a wry smile. "We got your first case then."

"Do you know where this girl is?"

"No" She frowned as she tried to remember everything. "She never said anything about where she was.

"Then we ca only hope we find her soon. Anything else?"

"Yes. Something that was said in the dream." Buffy hesitated before continuing. "You remember after we defeated Adam and we all had those freaky dreams? Well you remember what was said to me?"

"You think you know what's to come, what you are."

"You haven't even begun" Buffy finished. "Someone out there was whispering it to this slayer. And more, the voice sounded familiar.. What can it mean?"

Giles shrugged as him and his slayer became lost in thought.

Alexa slowly woke up from her dream, trying to hold on to the memory of her sister. She opened her eyes only to find herself alone. Draco had left her. She didn't know what to think, she only knew she missed him.

She glanced at her watch, jumping when she saw the time. She grabbed her wand and dewrinkled her clothes, running into the hall.

She stopped and looked around. She had no idea where she was, so she guessed. She went one way and then another, went down some stairs and after about 10 minutes, found herself in front of the Great Hall.

But she hesitated before going in, She was late, everyone was in there. She would enter and they would make with the staring. She wasn't ready for that. Alexa wanted Draco beside her, if he was there she would have no problem, unless he was in there too, waiting to laugh at her. And maybe he told everyone what had happened and they would laugh at her too.

'And maybe you have big trust issues.' The smart half of her whispered.

"you're telling me." She muttered to herself.

Before she lost her nerve, she opened the door and stepped in. She didn't pause when she entered. She walked right to her seat and sat down, noticing balloons a card and a small present wrapped in green paper sitting beside her plate.

She glanced up and noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring at her. As soon as she looked at them, they turned away and started furiously whispering to one another. She decided to ignore them and opened her card.

_ Alexa  
Happy 16th birthday. See I remembered.  
Sorry I wasn't there this morning, had to sneak away  
to Hogsmeade. Not much but I hope you like it.  
Draco_

Alexa breathed a small sigh of relief. Now she knew he wasn't behind her laughing. Next she unwrapped the small present, but was interrupted by a voice behind her

"Ahh Ms. Conners. I am glad to see you with us this morning. I was wondering if I may have a word with you, after breakfast of course." Dumbledore asked.

"Of course." Alexa replied with a small smile

"Good, I'll see you in my office then." He turned and walked away and she turned back to the box.

She slowly opened it to reveal a jewelry box with dark green velvet. Slowly she opened it to reveal a beautiful silver necklace. On it was a small silver cat, with blue sapphire eyes, her birthstone.

She gasped as she held it up. She turned around and saw Draco watching her, waiting for a reaction. She broke into a huge grin, thanking him with her eyes. He returned a small smile before returning to his food.

"That's pretty." Hermione said sitting down beside her.

"Thanks." Was Alexa's reply.

"Who gave it to you?" Ron asked, sitting across from them.

"What do you care?" She asked with a scowl."

There was a pause, then.

"A friend who trust me, who believes in me a lot."

Harry sat down on the other side of Alexa as his emerald green eyes flared in jealousy.

"What was the occasion?" he asked.

She looked at him a moment, a hurt look in her eyes, before replying." It's my birthday today."

There was silence but then Alexa finally had enough and she looked at all of them.

"Look, I really don't care what you guys think about me. I had my reasons for doing what I did. Lynne is my middle name, I am from Canada, just another part. I am running from the police for something I didn't do. I didn't know who you were, how could I openly trust you."

"What about after?" Harry asked. "You could've said something then"

"I could've but at that time I wanted to not think about it and I didn't want to be judged."

"Lynne, I mean, Alexa, we really had no idea what was going on." Hermione spoke up

"no you didn't, but look, it's done and over with, you know the truth, I beg you to just not ask what happened ok?"

They all nodded.

"oh and Hermione, where did you get the spell for my hair?" Alexa continued

"Just something I read. You want me to change it back?" Before she could say anything, the spell was said again and her hair was black.

"I didn't mean- ah just forget it. Harry you are awfully quiet."

"Just thinking."

"Look Harry, really, I'm sorry."

"I know, and you are right, let's just forget it." He went to slip an arm around her and she immediately stiffened, but Harry didn't notice. Behind her, she swore could hear Draco growling and thought made her laugh but she quickly covered it with coughing. Then she stood up.

"Sorry, but we'll talk later, but I - ummm hafta. go." She turned and walked out, taking her balloons, card, and necklace with her. The three friends watched her but only Hermione noticed Draco get up at the same time and follow her.


	9. Fake It

Title: Keep me Safe 9/34- Fake it

Author: Harmoni

Category: HP-BTVS

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Chapter Summary: Alexa gets to meet Professor Williams, the new DADA teacher and have a little dance. She also Learns that she is a Slayer just not the one and only. And why the hell is there such a rivalry between the houses?

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me… Harry Potter to Rowling, Buffy to Whedon

Spoilers: Doubt it, this takes place after Season 7 and book 5

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: Yes so this is being revamped.. why? Cuz parts of it make me cringe… and I'm waiting out my current writers block…so bare with me, and give it a chance please and thank you, and review…and this is also my first one ever so things may not be superb… but I'm still proud of it… most of it…

-- -- ---

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

And you fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no 

_Complicated Avril Lavigne_

--- --- ---

"Running back to Potter already?" A voice growled in Alexa's ear.

"Oh darn, you caught me, whatever shall I do?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Besides you left me alone this morning." She turned to him with a pout.

"But doesn't this make up for it?" He asked fingering her necklace.. "I know it's not a lot but I really wasn't sure."

"No," She assured him" "It's perfect. No on has ever gotten me anything this beautiful. Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss.

"You shouldn't have done that." He groaned. "I don't want to go to class now. I'm this close to taking you back to that room and never letting you go."

She laughed as she pulled away from him. "Sorry blondie, but I have a meeting with Dumbledore."

"Blondie?" He asked. "Could say the same for you if your hair wasn't black again."

"That would be Hermione. I asked her about the spell she did and she just changed it back."

"What do you prefer?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I dunno. Black was cool, but I love my blonde hair and no one's looking for me here. I guess I can just ask Hermione to change it again and ask for that spell. It's nifty."

"Did she say where she found it?" Draco asked, pulling out his wand

"I think she mumbled something about reading and natural state of things."

"Oh I know that one, it's this spell that returns things to it's natural state. She must have used it then used the counter spell. I don't know if I remember it." He became quiet as he thought about it and started mumbling things under his breath. Then he smiled and grabbed a piece of her hair.

"It worked." She squealed. "you have to tell me that spell."

"No that's okay, can't have you going back and forth, I like it this way."

"And my eyes?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Leave them, I can see everything in them. It's an interesting combination though. Light hair and dark eyes."

"What can I say, I hate to follow the crowd. I get it from my Aunt actually. Anywho, what do you have first?"

"Defense against the dark arts." He replied

"Oh me too, save me a spot?"

Draco stopped and gave her an odd look. "Alexa, Gryffindors and Slytherins don't sit together."

"Why not?" She asked

"You mean Granger didn't explain all this to you?" He asked in disbelief

"Explain what?"

"The rivalry between the two houses, especially ours."

"Oh that, yeah, I think she may have mentioned something, but why do we have to do that. We're together, we should be able to sit together."

"It's hard to explain, I'll see you in class though and we'll meet up later, all right?"

She nodded, still a little confused, but not wanting to dwell on it. He reached up and touched her cheek, dropping it when he heard a group of students coming. He turned and was gone.

Alexa shrugged and continued to Gryffindor tower, dropping off her stuff and getting her books, then she made her way to Dumbledore's office. On her way she started thinking about Draco and was brought back to Earth when she bumped into something. No not something, someone. She looked into the eyes of Professor Williams and immediately had a weird feeling creep up her spine.

"Aren't you in my first class?

"Yes but I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, I think I'll be late."

"Right then." He said but continued looking at her.

"What?" She asked, becoming a little annoyed.

"So you're a witch then?" he asked

"Well I'm thinking so, considering I'm here and all." She was becoming freaked out now and slowly started inching backwards. "Why do you keep looking at me funny?"

"Just makes me wonder is all."

"What?" She asked, but he didn't hear her.

"This could mean different things. She died, the spell worked, or it could be both. But no, I made sure she got out, so the witch must've did it."

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea what you are talking about." She went to move around him but he stopped her grabbing her arm.

"You mean you don't know?" He asked

"Ms. Conners, here you are. I believe you have a class waiting for you Professor."

Professor Williams stared a moment longer, nodded at Dumbledore, and left.

"What was that all about?" Alexa asked.

"Come along" Was all Dumbledore said, leading her into his office.

They sat down and he began.

"Ms. Conners, I want to apologise for how badly things went yesterday. I made an error in thinking it would go better."

"Forget it." Alexa cut in. "What happened, happened. Everything's cool now. So I really see no point in being angry."

"That's very honourable of you Ms. Conners. But may I inquire as to where you were last night?"

Alexa blushed. "With a friend who had faith in me."

"That's good. Mr. Malfoy is also in need of a friend.

"H-how did you know?" She asked, her blush deepening.

"There is very little I know about that goes on in Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied with a smile. "I do feel that you and Mr. Malfoy can do a lot for each other."

"How so?" She questioned.

"there are many ways but now I do believe it is time for you to get to class."

"Vague much?" She asked standing up and giving him a half smile.

He returned her smile and sent her on her way.

--- --- ---

"Don't know what you lot were taught before but can't say I really care now." Professor Williams said from the front of the class. "This years going to be different. I know some of that wand stuff from when I used to be a student here but forgot a lot of it, so we are going to be working on fighting techniques."

A hand shot up. "When were you a student here?"

"Long before you were ever around." He replied with a smirk. "Now I need a volunteer."

No one put their hands up. They appeared to be afraid of him. 'Good' He thought to himself. His door opened and in came the Canadian girl. Professor Williams decided he should test his theory.

"You, blondie." Everyone turned to Draco, who looked frightened until he realised he was talking to someone else. He turned around and saw Alexa.

"Come up here, what's your name?"

Draco saw her grit her teeth before answering.

"Alexa Conners."

"Right, Conners, you're my volunteer."

"Funny, I don't remember signing up for this."

"S'what you get for being late." He told her with a smirk.

She glared.

"Conners and I, we're gonna dance."

"Dance?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes "Fight, it's what you do."

"Uhh- no, I don't fight."

He swung a fist at her and she easily blocked it,

She looked downright shocked but he didn't give her a chance to say anything as he sent a kick to her head, which she ducked no problem.

"Your turn." He smirked

Alexa was mad and before she realised what she was doing, she started punching and kicking although she never met her target. Then he sent a right hook which connected with her face. The punch was powerful but she barely felt it. She did hear the class gasp though, appalled that a teacher had hit a student. Alexa glanced at Draco who looked ready to interfere and that was all Professor Williams needed. He landed a kick to her midsection and she stumbled back, tripping and falling to the ground.

To her right, the slytherins were snickering and the gryffindors were watching contemplating what to do. She saw Harry and Draco rise from their seats as her opponent slowly advanced on her.

Alexa flipped up, landing on her feet, ready to attack. He went down to kick her feet out from underneath her but she jumped and flipped landing on the other side of him. She then grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over her, rolling with him. She landed on top and straddled him, staring down menacingly.

He chuckled and for a moment she looked confused.

"Good dance." Was all he said.

She scrambled to her feet as he stood up and faced the class.

"you'll be learning a lot of what you just saw plus some of that other wand defense crap. That's all for now."

The class stared at him and Alexa in wide eyed disbelief.

"What are you staring at? Beat it."

Everyone quickly stood up and filed out.

"How did I do that?" Alexa asked in a low voice.

"Lemme ask you something Pet, How long you have this strength for?'

"What strength?"

"You mean to tell me that was all you?" He asked with an incredulous look. "Punch me."

"No."

"S'alright, just do it and don't hold back."

She did and he went flying back.

"That strength." He replied, getting up.

"I-I don't know, I never really noticed it."

"Since at least a week and a half ago." Draco said from the back of the room

"How do you know?" She asked turning to him.

"Don't you remember punching me? Went flying back a good 5 feet. Only stopped because of the book case." He explained

"I don't remember that."

"You were really angry."

"Hold on a moment." Professor Williams interrupted them. "You were still conscious? She punched you hard, you hit something hard and you were still conscious?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Hey guys." Alexa tried to interrupt but they kept talking.

"Why?" Draco asked

"Must've been a hard hit."

"You're telling me, I can still feel it."

"Hello? I'm right here." Alexa tried again.

"So why did you get punched?" Professor Williams asked.

"Said something stupid. Paid for it nicely though.

"Hey Peroxide heads." Alexa yelled.

They both turned to look at her.

"Whaddya call me?" Williams asked.

"You heard me bleach boy. Now, in case you forgot, I am right here and would love to know what is going on."

"Right, you know what a slayer is?"

Alexa looked blank but Draco spoke up

"yeah it's one girl in all the world chosen to fight the vampires and keep the world safe."

"That's the gist of it."

"Wait, you're not saying Alexa is. That's impossible, it's a myth."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, me again." Alexa interrupted them once more, waving a hand. "What's going on?

"It is a myth."

"No, it ain't, Conners, you're a slayer."

"Cool." Was all she said, then "Oh, now I remember, Harry told me about them. I have Slayer's blood and hair in my wand. Can't believe I forgot that."

"You're kidding" they both said.

"Did they say who's?" Professor Williams asked.

"he didn't exactly give me a name , but said she had died twice and was ressurected both times."

"So she's still alive?"

"Are you sure I'm a slayer? Cause that would mean she's dead right?

"Yes, and not neccesarily"

"But I couldn't even save my family."

"you were only a potential."

"Right uh-huh."

"Where's her watcher?" Draco asked.

"Funny thing about that." Williams explained. "Watcher's council blew up. Long story though. Get to class we'll talk later."

"How 'bout no." Alexa cut in, growing angry. "If all this craziness is happening to me then I wanna know, Now."

Williams looked at Draco, smirking. "Feisty one, ain't she?"

Draco nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Good, it'll keep her alive longer."

"Longer? As opposed to what? Dying soon? I don't think so."

"Maybe not soon, but earlier then most. You got little choice Pet, it's your destiny."

"Well maybe I don't want a destiny." Alexa cried

"you remind me of the slayer who's blood and hair is in your wand."

"You knew a slayer?" Alexa asked

"yeah, knew a few, killed two in fact."

Alexa paled,, "You? You're a killer. That's wonderful. Are you gonna kill me? Cuz that's not so wonderful" She paused a moment, until another thought hit her. "So they really don't live long then, huh? I mean you can't be over what 26?"

"Looks can be decieving." Williams said. "You look like you can't pack much of a punch and that slayer? She's even smaller then you. And I am not a killer. At one point yes, it was who I was but not anymore."

"So I really am?" Asked Alexa. "I'm the chosen one?"

"Wrong, you may be one of the chosen ones."

"You said there was only one girl though." Alexa replied, confused

"like I said, long story, now go."

"you're infuriating you know that?" Alexa snapped, feeling her temper rise.

Draco placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her but Williams just smirked, making her more angry.

"Your point, love?"

"I'm not your love" She spat out, turning on her heel and walking out of the room, Draco silently followed.

Williams was left thinking of how she reminded him of a fiery slayer he once knew and loved.  
--- --- ---

"Alexa, stop." Draco pleaded, grabbing her arm and turning he around.

"He's just so- and he makes me all- and it's all so - grr." Alexa seethed

"Grr?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"For lack of a better word." She replied.

"Grr's a word?"

"It's in my vocabulary, so yeah, but that's not the point. The point is he is really, really.." She turned to him, her hands on her hips. "What was my point?"

"You don't remember?"

This girl, honestly. She blew up quicker then anyone he knew, even himself, yet she calmed by the time you finished realising how mad she was. Somehow, this made her all the more enticing to him.

"He's annoying, that's my point." She finished. "Do you think he's telling the truth? Am I a slayer?"

"Why not wait and see what he has to say."

"'Cause that would be the smart thing to do. No wonder you were my tutor."

"Yes, that's why they gave me the job." He dryly told her. "Right now, we're stuck in potions together. We're late, and Snape hates that, why don't you go in first?"

"Why don't we just go in together?" She asked

"I told you earlier, our houses hate each other. It's not right for a Gryffindor and Slytherin to be seen together." Draco explained.

Alexa stepped up so their faces were mere inches away and challenged him. "Do you always follow the crowd, Draco Malfoy?"

"It's not that."

"Then what?" She asked, her temper flaring once more.

'Oops' Draco thought as he tried back pedaling. "I'm just trying to make things easier, on both of us."

"By hiding?"

"No. Look, it's hard to explain."

"Then maybe you should find away, because I'm not one to hide."

"you mean like how you're hiding now? From all that happened in Canada?"

Alexa took a step back from him and stared. "You didn't just say that."

He had and he instantly regretted it, but he also had a quick temper and sometimes said stuff first and regretted it later.

"Alexa, I didn't mean -I'm sorry."

"Forget it." She snapped, throwing him an icy glare, before walking away to Potions.

--- --- ---

"This is the second class of the year and she's been late to both." Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Maybe she has a good reason." Ron whispered back. Count on Hermione to worry about classes and tardiness.

"Malfoy's not here either, you don't think they're together do you?"

"Together for what?" Harry asked. "Do you think he's doing something to her?"

Ron shrugged and Hermione stared off into space, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Who do you think got her that gift?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter." Snape called from the front but was interrupted by the door slamming open and Alexa storming in.

"Ahh, Ms. Conners, first day and you are already late."

She stomped down the aisle to where Harry was and sat down, throwing her bag at her feet. She reached down and pulled out some parchment and quill before replying.

"So sue me." She spat out.

The class gasped and she heard a boy, She thought his name was Neville, squeak in fright.

"Sue you ms. Conners? What could you possibly have that would be of any value to me?" He asked with a sneer.

"Professor Snape." She said his name with disdain. "Anything I have is a hell of a lot more valuable than anything you have or will ever have."

The class gasped again as her three friends sent her warning glances, but she paid little attention. All she noticed was Draco stepping into the room and that just added more fuel to the fire.

"You will see that it does not do well to be disrespectful to a professor." Snape's face was now red with anger.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked with a sneer of her own. "Take points off? Go for it, I don't give a damn."

All the Gryffindors groaned as Snape and Alexa stared each other down, neither blinking or moving a muscle.

The class watched in fascination thinking Snape had finally hit his breaking point, but all of a sudden, he blinked and turned to Malfoy instead.

"You're late, Mr. Malfoy."

"Sorry." Was his reply

"May I inquire if you were with the insolent Ms. Conners here?"

Everyone turned to look at Draco, who first looked at Snape, his fellow Slytherins, then to Alexa, who was staring straight ahead with her arms crossed. He forced a sneer to his face before replying.

"Why would I be with a mudblood?"

Snape appeared satisfied with the answer and turned back to the front.

Draco risked another look at Alexa who looked, if possible, even angrier. It appeared he was the only one who saw her snap her quill in half and pretty much grind it into nothingness with only her fist.

--- --- ---


	10. Just No Use

Title: Keep me Safe 10/34- Just no Use

Author: Harmoni

Category: HP-BTVS

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Chapter Summary:

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me… Harry Potter to Rowling, Buffy to Whedon

Spoilers: Doubt it, this takes place after Season 7 and book 5

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: Yes so this is being revamped.. why? Cuz parts of it make me cringe… and I'm waiting out my current writers block…so bare with me, and give it a chance please and thank you, and review…and this is also my first one ever so things may not be superb… but I'm still proud of it… most of it…

-- -- ---

_Now don't just walk away_

Pretending everything's ok

And you don't care about me

And I know there's just no use

When all your lies become your truths

And I don't care

Are you Happy Now? Michelle Branch

--- --- ---

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said stepping up beside Alexa after Potions class.

"Ron, don't swear." Hermione reprimanded him.

"All I said was bloody, she said a lot worse to Snape in there."

Alexa gave them both a small smile. "That was nothing, it's been like that all week."

"No." They gasped

"Yeah, I think he enjoys it."

"Lynne, Alexa." He corrected with a wave of his hand. "you're just full of surprises."

"How's that Harry potter?" She asked, a small twinkle in her eye.

"Let's see, the scene with Snape, the fighting in Defense against the dark arts. How did you do that?"

Alexa's smile slightly faltered. "I-I don't know, instinct maybe. I was very athletic at home. But enough talk about this, I am famished." This was a lie, she had barely eaten anything in the past months but she'd do anything to change the subject.

She linked arms with Harry and they continued to the Great Hall, passing Draco who looked like he was waiting to talk to her. She just kept walking as if she didn't see him. He knew she did though and this frustrated him so he did the best thing he could think of, he turned and punched a hole in the wall.

How dare she do this to him, he was Draco Malfoy and she would find out what would happen when you crossed paths with him.

--- --- ---

The next few months passed rather quickly and it was now November, but Alexa barely noticed as she tried to stay at the same level as her classmates. Hermione was always there to help but Alexa was having enough problems trying to stay focused on one thing for a long time. At least the classes she shared with Draco. He had gone back to being rude and an all around jerk, constantly taunting her and her friends. She couldn't decide if she was more hurt or angry by this. She had even tried talking to him, but he just talked to her like she was, she hated to say it, Hermione. She was this close to hitting him again, making it a lot worse then a punch to the head, luckily though he was saved by a teacher and she had no problem telling him what would've happened. Of course he responded with his trademark sneer.

During the day she was nothing but angry at him but at night, when she was trying to sleep, all she felt was an overwhelming sense of sadness.

Sleep, she almost forgot what that was like. The first two weeks, she spent prowling the common room, trying different things to occupy her time but none seemed to work. Finally, she begged Harry for his invisibility cloak so she could walk the halls. He was reluctant at first, wishing there was some way to help her but nothing worked. Even lying with her as he once did, did nothing, in fact it seemed to agitate her more, something that confused him to no end. So he gave it to her, begging each night before he went to bed, for her to be careful. She learned a lot about Hogwarts at night.

Alexa had also decided to stay away from Professor Williams. Too scared and unsure to follow up on everything. He had started teaching them fighting techniques and she always got to be his partner. During these times, he would always bring up the Slayer issue, but she would ignore him and was always the first to leave after class. She didn't want to know about it, she wanted to ignore it, she was too afraid to learn more. Eventually he gave up, figuring that when she was ready, she would come to him.

One morning at breakfast, Harry, Ron and Ginny were busy talking about quidditch and their upcoming match against Ravenclaw. Hermione was reading a book and Alexa was listlessly staring at her food as she pushed it around her plate. Harry broke away from his conversation to watch her finally bursting out with

"You know, Ron eats more in a day then I've seen you eat these past couple of months."

She just shrugged

"hey" Ron protested, but Hermione gently nudged him

"Alexa, Harry's right, You've lost a lot of weight and you still haven't been sleeping, we're beginning to worry."

Again she shrugged. Reactions weren't a big thing for her. But then a voice spoke up behind her.

"What's wrong Conners? Not getting any from Potter here? Is that why you look skinnier? Thinking it will make you look better and someone may actually want you?"

Harry and Ron went to stand up but Alexa was already on her feet, up in Draco's face.

"What's wrong Malfoy, afraid you're second best?"

Her friends and Draco's goons looked confused as only she and Draco knew what that meant.

A brief look of hurt flashed over his features before he scowled and glared down at her.

"Who would want some filthy, orphaned, homicidal, mudblood like you?"

Ron and Harry were up now and were going for their wands but were stopped when Alexa held up a hand and spoke again.

"You really wanna go there Malfoy?"

"Perhaps." He drawled

"You really wanna fuckin go there?" behind her, Hermione gasped.

A spark of fear lit up Draco's eyes as he remembered the last time he pushed Alexa Conners too far.

You're not worth it." He spat, turning away.

Alexa placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around, grabbing his collar and pulling him down so they were eye level.

"I'm worth more then you'll ever be, asshole." She pushed him back and he fell into his two sidekicks.

Alexa turned away and they both missed the hurt in each other's eyes. Maybe if they did, things would have turned out differently.

--- --- ---

"Alright, so we're going to partner up today and spar, see how well you're doing and if you've actually been paying attention."

Professor Williams started calling out partners and Alexa stood up, going to the front but was stopped when she heard "Malfoy, you're with Conners."

She groaned, thinking this was some ploy to get them to work out their differences, or kill each other. She had a feeling it would be the latter.

"Right then, no need to go all out, use what you learnt so far. Oh, and no killing each other."

Alexa crouched into a fighting stance, in front of her, Draco followed suit.

"Let's see what you got Conners."

Her hands dropped down to the side. "Draco, shove it."

He attacked.

He threw punches at her with frightening speed, but she was able to easily block them.

He kept pressing, trying to get a punch in but her hand was there to block every one. She still had yet to hit back. As pissed as she was, she couldn't hit him.

She grabbed his arm. "Draco, why?"

"Save your chit chat for your boyfriend." He snapped

She dropped both their arms again, shocked. "My boyfriend?"

He punched her in the face and she fell back, staring up at him, a dazed expression on her face..

"Merlin." He breathed, realising what he had done. "Alexa," The fight seemed to go out of him and he held out a hand to help her up.

But now he had made a big mistake. Now, she was pissed. She reached out a hand and tugged, pulling him down on top of her. She then flipped him over so she was straddling him.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Get off me Bitch." He swore.

She punched him.

"Why?"

Another punch.

"I've done nothing."

Another punch.

"Except like you."

One more punch and his nose started bleeding.

"And you."

Punch.

"Hurt."

Punch.

"Me"

Punch.

She had incredible strength. She knew that now and she didn't want to hurt him but Draco barely seemed affected as he flipped her over and started in on her.

"Class dismissed." Professor Williams yelled

Nobody moved as they watched the two blondes fight.

"I said get out." Williams roared and everyone scurried, except for the two still on the floor fighting.

"You never cross paths with a Malfoy."

Punch.

"You used me."

Punch.

Again Draco was flipped on his back.

"I used you?" She screamed.

Punch.

"other way around."

Punch.

"You made me fall for you."

Punch.

"Made me believe in you."

Punch.

"It was all a lie."

Punch..

Tears were now streaming down her battered face as he flipped her once again.

Off to the side Williams stood watching, not planning on interfering. He decided if it worked for his slayer, may as well work for these two.

"I say one thing."

Punch.

"You flip out."

Punch.

"And go for Potter."

Punch.

"You were using me."

He delivered another powerful punch, not realising she wasn't reacting anymore..

Ever since Alexa had run from Canada, she hadn't eaten or slept properly. If at all. She had lost a lot of weight and was weak by slayer standards. Combine this with Draco being pretty strong himself, and her body was not able to handle everything.

Draco had knocked Alexa unconscious.

"Alexa?" Draco called her name repeatedly.

"Professor Williams? Something's wrong."

He walked over to them. "There's something different about you boy. She may be weak but there is no way you should've been able to knock out a slayer."

"I knocked her unconscious." His voice grew panicked as he realised what he did.

"No worries, she'll wake soon."

"But I- she's a girl and she's my-I mean- Merlin, what did I do?:

He picked her up and rushed her down to the infirmary.

--- --- ---


End file.
